


War Horse

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"When the world goes to hell,</em><br/>How will you survive?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would you do if you woke up one day and the world you once knew just , vanished? Leaving in it's wake death, destruction and no hope? Leaving you behind to spend the rest of your days, fighting for your survival.</p>
<p>Fight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors note:** Clearly I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters. All rights go to the creators of the show obviously. This story does follow the show, starting in season one, but obviously is adapted into my own interpretation and is in no way associated with the show or comic books, but I'm sure you obviously know that...it is fan-fiction after all. lol.
> 
> All original character and ideas are owned by me. :)

# Chapter 1: The Regulator

The young girl stumbled through the woods surrounding a large rock quarry. She was cautious as she made her way to the water, she didn't want to take any chances obviously with those _'things'_ that were all over the place. But she hadn't had a decent drink of water in almost three days. She was desperate, careless almost, at the sight of the water just down the hill from her.

She knew she would obviously have to boil it first, just to be safe, but it'd be nice to cool down and collect some water to bring back to her camp. Her mouth was unbelievably dry from the lack of water and food, and her lips were dry and cracked from the sun. She was dehydrated for sure, and she didn't know how much longer she'd make it without some decent drinking water.

She stepped out to the waters edge, a smile gracing her lips as she breathed in the smell that came in off the man made reservoir. She knelt down, dipping her hands into the cool water and splashing some on her face and down her neck, cooling herself down some from the blazing Georgia sun that hovered above her. It had to be at least 115 degrees in the sun.

She wasn't paying the least bit of attention as she filled up her empty water bottles, humming quietly to herself as she did so, placing them back into her army pack before standing and slinging it over her shoulder. She never even heard the man that had snuck up behind her, catching her way off guard when she was struck over the back of the head by what felt like the butt of a rifle, rendering her somewhat incoherent for the time being.

Before she could even fathom the idea of fighting back, she was picked up and thrown over the large mans shoulder and packed up a road toward the sound of voices. Her head throbbed with each step, but soon she had gathered enough of her wits to start trying to fight back. Kicking and hitting didn't get her very far though.

"Would ya shut ya goddamn mouth already, Jesus Christ!" The man grumbled, his voice rough and deep, almost like he was a smoker...come to think of it, he probably was judging by the smell of it coming off his clothes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Looky what I found down by the water." He spoke again as they came to a halt, giving a forceful yet effortless toss, causing her collide roughly with the ground. A rather loud 'crack' filled her ears as pain shot through her rib cage on the right side. A woman gasped as the girl whimpered, starting to rush to her aid. But the man who brought her here stopped the woman with a glare that made her almost sick to her stomach.

"What'd we got here?" Two more men stepped forward, one in a sheriffs uniform and the other wearing police issued clothes. She'd know it anywhere.

"I found her down by the water in the quarry getting water." The man sneered, almost as if to say _'what gives you the right?'_

"What should that matter Ed? It's not like there's a shortage." A blonde woman grumbled as she crossed her arms. "She seems harml-"

"You mind your tongue woman!" The man she called Ed, the man who had brought her here, snapped as he pointed a finger at the woman.

"That's enough Ed." The man in the Sheriffs uniform spoke, holding a hand up to silence the man before he could speak again. "What's your name?"

The girl scanned his features carefully, he seemed to be ok. She didn't get any sort of dangerous vibe from him...not like that man, Ed. She still wasn't sure if it was safe to give them her name, but then again, what harm could it do?

"Missy." She replied quietly. "My name is Missy Campbell."

"And where are you from, Missy Campbell?" The man beside the Sheriff knelt down next to her, his eyes scanning her briefly from underneath his hat. Probably for weapons.

"Atlanta, Georgia." She nodded her head towards the city off in the distance. "Well, what's left of it."

"Ya ain't bit, are'ya?" He asked, his brows furrowing. She shook her head.

"No sir." Missy replied. "I think your friend just busted my ribs though." Ed glared down at her like she had deserved it. "Now that we've established that I'm not a threat, I'd like to be on my way." Grunting as she tried to push herself to her feet, only to collapse, her breathing labored as she clutched her side.

"Or not." The man that had been kneeling mumbled. "C'mon." He hoisted her to her feet and gave a nod to the Sheriff, who in turn checked her for weapons. Stripping her of the Glock and combat knife that once belonged to her father.

"I don't really think that's necessary there Sheriff." She frowned.

"Rather be safe then sorry." He stated. "My name is Rick, and that's Shane." He nodded to his partner, who was currently holding her up. "And until we know it's safe to let you leave, you're going to have to stay here."

Missy let out a big sigh as they escorted her to the nearest tree, in the shade thankfully, and tied her up. This day was really taking a turn for the worse, she should have been more careful. She felt stupid, and she didn't even get a chance to ask for some water before they just left her there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"These are military issued weapons." Rick stated as he examined the Glock and Ka1271 Kabar knife they had stripped off her person before tying her up.

"You think she stole 'em?" Shane asked skeptically, but Rick just shook his head.

"Nah, her name's engraved on both. And it ain't fresh neither." Shane frowned at his friends answer.

"So she's military? Think she could be a threat?" He asked.

"Why don't we go ask her a few questions 'for we start jumpin' to conclusions." Rick suggested as they started over to where Missy was tied up. Making sure he had grabbed a cup of fresh water before hand. She looked pretty dehydrated.

"You're military?" Rick questioned as he knelt beside the girl. Her light brunette colored hair clung to her sweaty face. She licked over her dry lips carefully, clearing her throat when she spied the cup of water in Rick's hand.

"Was." She corrected, her voice dry and hoarse. "I was discharged after my third tour over in Iraq. Never even made it the full four years I was enlisted for." She frowned at the looks she was currently receiving from the men who stood before her. "Post-traumatic stress disorder."

Rick and Shane exchanged glances before excusing themselves for a moment to take what she had just said into consideration. Missy just rolled her eyes and waited for them to return.

"You still got it? The PTSD." Shane questioned carefully, feeling that if she did, she might pose a threat to their groups safety.

"Not near as bad. My parents got me involved in a equine therapy program when I came back. I've worked training horses for the past two years at a stable on the outskirts of Atlanta. I still have nightmares, but I wouldn't consider myself a 'danger'." She emphasized the word danger, since she knew that's why they were questioning her. Not that she could blame them.

"Are you part of a group?" Rick asked.

"No. I've been on my own since the shit hit the fan." Missy frowned. "Unless my horse counts." She mumbled.

"Well, I guess you seem harmless enough for the time bein'." Rick stated as he stared down at her, the cup of water still in his hand.

"Not to be rude," Missy started. "But are you just gonna make me stare at the cup of water, or are you actually gonna lemme have it?"

"Sorry, forgot I had it." Rick apologized, kneeling and holding the cup to her lips. She finished it in seconds she was so parched.

"D-damn that's good." She coughed a little as she spoke, leaning her head back against the tree and closing her eyes. Drifting off a little due to the heat exhaustion.

"We'll keep you here for the night, decide what to do with ya in the mornin'." Shane stated as they walked away. Earning a faint "Mhm" before Missy completely passed out from the heat and lack of water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She woke up some time later, the sun had set and it had cooled down some thankfully. Her neck was stiff and sore and the back of her head throbbed where Ed had clocked her with his rifle.

"Wonderful." She groaned.

"Hey." The soft voice approached, a woman kneeling beside her with a bottle of water and some food. Missy took in her features. She was probably somewhere in her thirties, but her hair was silver and her faced showed more age than she was, probably due to her husband no doubt. "I'm sorry 'bout what Ed did to you earlier..." Her eyes were soft and sad. "I brought you some food, figured you're probably hungry after not eating all day."

"Try almost a week." Her voice was hoarse and rough. "Been about three days since I had any water."

"You poor thing." The woman frowned, holding the water up so Missy could drink. "I'm Carol by the way." She introduced herself quietly, breaking off pieces of bread and feeding them to Missy, who accepted them happily. "Sorry it's not much, I'm sure Daryl will be back soon with some squirrel or other type of game...he's sort of the hunter of our group."

"Must be nice." Missy gave a soft smile. "I'm just happy to have any sort of food though at the moment." Silence fell between them as she finished the bread Carol gave her and finished off the bottle of water. The woman was just getting ready to leave when a commotion broke out from the edge of the woods.

"Incoming!" A voice yelled off in the distance, everyone jumped into action, grabbing guns and moving the children to an RV for safety. Missy would recognize the sound coming toward them anywhere though and struggled to free herself.

"Carol!" She spoke in a harsh whisper to the woman who was hid behind a woodpile. "You have to untie me right now, please I'm begging you."

"I can't, I don't-"

"If you don't, they're gonna shoot my horse! Now please!" Missy pleaded, cutting the woman off mid sentence. "I'm begging you."

Carol paused for a moment, thinking about how much trouble she could get into for doing this, but she trusted the woman was telling the truth and didn't feel she was in any type of danger by untying her. She pulled her knife and cut the girl free, pulling her to her feet and helping her into the clearing that was their camp.

"Stop!" Missy attempted to yell but her voice was so hoarse from lack of water that surely no one would have heard over the commotion as her jet black stallion thundered out of the woods.

"STOP!" Carol yelled, everyone stopped as the horse headed straight toward them. Missy pushed Carol behind her, still clinging to her arm for support as she held her other hand out in front of her, the horse rearing mere inches from them.

"Shh." She tried her best to calm the frightened horse, who stomped his hooves angrily, ears laid back as he spun around to face a man with a crossbow. "Don't!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she threw herself forward in front of her horse but at least the man lowered his bow slightly.

"Who the hell is she?" He demanded. "And what the hell is that?!"

"His name is Gladiator." Missy glared.

"Damn thing tried to kill me!" The man yelled, pointing his cross bow back up at the animal, who in turn, snorted and pawed the ground again.

"Well what did you do to him?!" Missy demanded, flinching as pain shot through her ribs.

"I didn't do shit-"

"Enough!" Rick stepped between them. "Daryl, lower your weapon."

"That things a threat, and so is she obviously if it's hers!" The man with the bow, Daryl, protested. But nevertheless did as Rick requested. Explanations were soon cut short though as Ed pulled Carol, who was still supporting Missy, away and grabbed the girl by the throat.

"You stay the fuck away from my wife you low life piece of trash!" He snarled as she fell to the ground, a cry of pain leaving her lips as he ribs collided with the ground again. Now Daryl had his bow trained on Ed.

"Everyone just needs to calm the hell down!" Shane shouted. "Ed, get lost! And Daryl, calm the hell down! No one is shooting anyone, or anything, unless it's a goddamn walker!"

"God, would someone please take five seconds and help that poor girl?" Missy glanced up to see an older man on top of the RV speak. Shortly after two blondes approached her to help her up and into the RV. Some Asian kid stepped forward to loop some rope through the horses halter so they could tie him up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't think anythings broke, probably just severely bruised." Shane stated as he stood up.

"Fantastic." Missy rolled her eyes, flinching as pain shot through her ribs. "Is my horse ok?"

"He's alright, a little pissed off, but no sign of injury." The Asian kid, Glenn, reassured with a slight smile.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the bed. Starting to drift off into unconsciousness again.

"Make sure someone stays with her throughout the night. I don't care whether you have to take shifts or not." Shane ordered as he started to leave.

"Shane, I really don't think that's-" Rick's wife, Lori started to protest about the girl being an danger in her condition, but he cut her off.

"I'm more concerned about her dying at the moment than her being a danger." With that being said he disappeared from the RV. Leaving everyone to designate watch throughout the night. . .and with that, Missy blacked out again.  
‹ Summary Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter :) I've been posting this story over on Mibba, so I have about 7 chapters already written up. And as I'm sure you've noticed, Rick is present at this point, where he wasn't in the show. But that's just how I ended up writing it, and by the time I had noticed I was three chapters in and wasn't going to change it...but any who, hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what ya think. :)
> 
> Title credit: Clutch- The Regulator


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2: Mustang Sally

It had been several days since Missy had stumbled onto this group of survivors, who hadn't let her out of the RV due to her injuries, but she had to admit that they were nice people.

She spent a lot of time during the day getting to know Dale, mostly because it was his RV that she was staying in. He was quite the father figure, she had to admit. She actually thought Andrea and Amy, two very attractive blonde sisters, were his daughters at first...turns out she was wrong.

She had also become quite fond of Carl, Rick and Lori's son, who had been spending a lot of time inside the RV with her and Carol's daughter Sophia, due to the heat. Not that it was much better inside temperature wise.

"You think they'll let you come outside soon?" Sophia asked. "Glenn says Gladiator is getting restless...I think it's 'cause he misses you." She admitted shyly. Missy chuckled a little bit a the girl.

"I reckon he does." She replied as she ruffled the girls already messy dirt blonde hair. "Maybe we should go see him?" She suggested, trying to think of something to get her out of the RV for the first time in almost three days...she was starting to go crazy.

"You think I could maybe, ride him?" Carl asked innocently, his big blue eyes gazing up into Missy's hazel green ones. She sighed.

"That's not for me to decide." She answered truthfully. "Ya'll gotta talk to your mamma's if you wanna do that."

"Ok!" They chorused with excitement, almost falling over one another just trying to get out of the RV to track down their mothers.

 _'Kids.'_ Missy thought to herself as she shook her head. She pulled herself up off the bed, flinching a little at the pain that still resided in her ribs. She did her best to push the pain aside though as she made her way out into the fresh air, taking a deep breath once she got there.

"Nice to see you're finally up and moving around." Dale commented from the top of the RV, where he could usually be found most of the time. Missy smiled faintly, giving a nod before walking off in the direction of her horse.

"Hows it goin' big boy?" She cooed, stroking the horses neck gently. The horse nickered softly, perking his head up slightly to look at girl, nudging her hand.

"You wanna call me that, you gotta buy me dinner first." Daryl drawled sarcastically from his spot under a tree just not to far from where Missy stood with Gladiator.

"I wasn't talking to you." Missy shot back. Gladiator snorted and went back to eating.

"I was joking." Daryl mumbled while rolling his eyes. "No need to be a bitch about it." Missy just glared over at him before turning back to her horse, checking over him thoroughly for any injuries Glenn may have missed.

"The horse is fine." He added. "Glenn's checked him, I've checked him..." Missy didn't respond, choosing to ignore him instead, which rubbed the hunter the wrong way. He sighed loudly and got to his feet, slinging his bow over his shoulder as to stalked past her. "I don't got time for this shit." He mumbled.

Missy watched as he walked off into the woods, probably to go hunt down dinner. _'Men.'_ She rolled her eyes as the thought passed through her mind.

"Miss Campbell?" Came Sophia's soft voice from behind her. "I-If it'd be alright for me to ride him, my mamma said it'd be ok." Missy smiled down at the little girl and gave a nod.

"Where's Carl?" Missy asked as she untied Gladiator, who perked up at the thought of interaction and a little exercise.

"Mr. Shane got to talkin' 'bout catchin' frogs." She shrugged.

"His loss." Missy smiled.

"How am I gonna get up there?" Sophia questioned. "I don't want ya to hurt yourself again Miss Campbell." She looked down at the ground shyly, scuffing her feet in the dirt slightly.

"First things first, you can call me Missy." She stated. "And secondly," She gave a click and pointed down, giving a small tug on Gladiator's halter. He in turn laid down on the ground."

"Wow." Sophia breathed, amazement taking over her frail features. Missy tied the rope onto his halter, making a set of makeshift reins for them to hold on too. Climbing on the back of her horse as she held out a hand to Sophia.

"C'mon." Pulling the girl onto the horse, she reached around and grabbed the makeshift reins, making a kissing noise and giving him a nudge a his signal to stand. And he did. Sophia squealed a little at the quick movement and how they shifted on his back, clinging onto Missy's arms for dear life for a little while before she finally relaxed, following the horses movements as they wandered around camp.

She smiled to herself as they walked around. The small bean poll of a girl coming out of her little shell and talking on and on about how much fun she was having. It reminded her of her younger sister, Anna. She was a year older than Sophia at the age of 13. She always loved hoping on and riding around with Missy though, just never got old.

They had always been close growing up, seeing as how their dad had walked out on them. Leaving them with an abusive alcoholic of a mother, it was up to Missy to raise her sister up right. Until her mom remarried, it was always up to Missy to take care of her family, make sure Anna had clothes and school supplies and that they had a decent meal every night. After their mom met their step-dad though, every thing changed...their mom changed. Not that it made up for anything. Part of the reason why Missy joined the Marines after she graduated high school.

She regretted it so much after coming home though. Seeing how much she'd missed with her sister growing up while she was gone for almost four years. Only coming home maybe twice when was allowed leave. Anna was always eager to see her big sister though. Missy being gone never affected the bond that they had.

She missed her more than anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you so much Mis- Missy." Sophia corrected herself as she thanked Missy, who smiled in return and ruffled the girls hair.

"Anytime kid." She replied as she started down toward the water to see if the women needed help with anything. She felt chipping in with the work around camp was the least she could do. They did take her in after all.

She gave a sneer as she walked past Ed, who was standing around _'supervising'._ She didn't like him one bit. Missy would know his type anywhere. Hell, she dated his type! _'Abusive piece of worthless shit._ She thought to herself as she walked to the edge of the water where Jacqui, Carol, Amy and Andrea sat washing clothes.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked quietly, the girls turning to smile up at her kindly.

"Now why would you wanna offer to to laundry?" Andrea winked.

"I feel it's the least I can do...I mean I haven't been of much use laid up in that RV, and to be honest not helping out is driving me insane." She sighed, taking a seat on a rock in between Carol and Andrea.

"I don't blame ya." Jacqui, the kind black woman who had been tending to her side the past few days smiled as she gave her some shirts to wash. "We always appreciate the extra help." She smiled, making Missy smile in return before turning her attention to washing the shirts.

The girls talked amongst themselves about little things. Missy would chime in every once in a while, but mostly kept quiet...until they got onto the conversation about things they missed.

"I miss my washing machine." Carol sighed.

"My coffee maker." Jacqui added and Missy nodded in agreement.

"My guitar." She threw in.

"My cell phone." Amy frowned as she scrubbed at a shirt. There was a pause of silence for a moment as they waited for Andrea.

"I miss my vibrator." The group burst into laughter. "What?" She laughed.

"Me too." Carol whispered with a slight grin.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked, turning to look up at the gruff man who was currently looming over them. Their laughter having drawn him over to inspect their work.

"You just focus on your work woman." His words were pointed at his wife, Carol, who in turn rubbed clothes against the washboard subserviently. Falling silent as Ed continued to loom over them like some sort of prison warden. Missy frowned.

"If you think you can do a better job, by all means." Andrea said sarcastically as she turned to look up at Carol's husband.

"Don't think I won't knock ya on your ass. C'mon." He demand Carol to come with him, but Missy and Andrea stopped her.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere." Missy crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed.

"Just so she can show up with fresh bruises later?" Jacqui asks with a frown, Carol giving them pleading look, as if asking them to just stay out of it.

In a attempt to calm her husband down, Ed slaps Carol across the face, causing Missy and Andrea to go on the defense and fight back. Not that they were much of a match, but at least Missy managed to get in a punch before Shane got hold of him. Beating his face to a near bloody pulp and threatening to kill him if he laid a hand on his wife, kid or anyone else in camp ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, as they were waiting for the men to return from searching for Daryl's brother, Merle, Missy did what she could to help around camp. Ed was laid up in his and Carol's tent with his face beat to shit didn't bother coming out for dinner, which nobody really cared.

Things had gotten pretty quiet after a while. Something felt off though, Missy could tell by the way Gladiator was restless and couldn't keep still, almost as if he could sense something was about to happen. She sure wished she had weapons on her at the moment. At least to make her feel better.

After a while Amy got up to go to the bathroom in the RV, leaving the group for a little while. Missy had gone to turn Gladiator loose when the first screams let loose, Ed's, then Amy's.

Missy smacked Gladiator on the rear as hard as she could, sending him off into the woods as Walkers, what she had come to call them, started to invade the groups camp. Grabbing the nearest thing she could use as a weapon, she began to fight them off. Protecting whoever she could and trying not to get attacked herself.

It wasn't long before Rick and the rest of the guys showed up, opening fire with guns they had found while in the city. But by then it was already to late, they had already lost several members in of the group to the Walkers...Including Amy and Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title Credit:** _Wilson Pickett- Mustang Sally_
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far? Feedback would be lovely.  
> Sorry if it's not perfect. I don't consider myself to be that good, but I try.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3: Shallow graves, for shallow hearts

Missy paused in digging. Watching silently as Andrea, who'd been in the same spot for hours, stared down at her lifeless sister. A sort of tightness filled her chest as she thought of her own sister. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Gladiator bumped his nose against her shoulder and nickered softly, having returned early this morning after last nights events.

"Does that damn horse ever stop followin' you around?" Daryl questioned as he worked on digging a hole.

Gladiator flattened his ears back and snorted.

"He has a name ya know." Missy stated. "And to answer your question, not really."

"Things like a damn dog." He mumbled more to himself. The horse stomped his hoof and shook his head, flattening his ears again as he stared at Daryl. "Gladiator. Sorry." He corrected, watching as the horse snorted again and wandered off to find Carl and Sophia. Missy grinned.

"Don't think I ever seen an animal with that much of a personality." He commented while shaking his head slightly.

"I've only trained him for the last four years." Missy started digging again as she spoke. "My ma and step-dad sent me to an equine therapy center after I got discharged and sent home with PTSD."

"You were in the military?" Daryl asked, pausing his work, her words having caught his interest, which was rare for Daryl Dixon.

"Marines. Did three years in Iraq before gettin' sent home. My unit got attacked. Road side bomb took out our truck before the enemy came in to finish us off. I had gotten knocked unconscious by the explosion, probably what saved my life, but I was the only survivor out out of thirty soldiers.

"Man...that sucks." Daryl tried his best at being sympathetic. "Sorry to hear that." Missy just shrugged her shoulders before climbing out of the grave she'd been working on.

"Don't worry about it...it's in the past." She replied, trying her best to give somewhat of a reassuring smile, but only frowned at the memories. Daryl watched as she stuck her shovel in the ground and sat down, staring into the shallow grave she just dug.

"You gonna finish that?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nah," She replied, not bothering to make eye contact. "I think we'll save this one for Ed."

Daryl didn't say anything at her comment, but instead went back to digging the hole he was working on. All while agreeing in his mind that that's what that scumbag deserved. A shallow grave, for a shallow heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After burying their fallen members and burning the walkers, everybody prepared to leave their camp, figuring it best to find someplace safer, and the CDC was a start. Some of their group decided to go their separate ways though, leave their numbers down even more.

Saying their goodbyes, everyone started to load up into their vehicles or the RV. Missy obviously had her horse.

"I think you should have these back." Rick stated, holding her gun and combat knife up to her. She willingly accepted them with a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." She replied as she looked down at them, thinking to herself. "It's nice to have 'em back."

"Well, safety is good...especially after what happened last night." Rick frowned.

"There's that." She answered quietly. "But they're also the last things I have to remind me of my parents. They belonged to my step-father, who gave 'em to me 'fore I deployed on my first tour...it's all I got left."

"Best keep 'em safe then." Rick gave her leg a pat before going off to the Carol's vehicle and climbing in with them and his family. Missy made a weak attempt at swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I think this belongs to you as well." Daryl approached, holding out a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. "I was gon'a keep it, but, I figured no sense keepin' what ain't mine." She accepted it and placed it in the make shift holder she had attached to her saddle. Slipping the quiver over her head to rest against her back.

"Thanks."

"Try to keep up." Daryl teased sarcastically as he patted Gladiator.

"I'm gonna take that as a challenge." Missy replied with a small smirk.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night sweetheart." Daryl rolled his eyes before climbing into and starting his truck. Moving out after everyone else, his eyes widening in disbelief slightly as the jet black horse blew past his truck once they hit the road. Missy throwing him a wave as they went by.

Daryl looked down at his speedometer, 50 mph, and she passed him?

"Son of'a bitch."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How long do you think it'll be till you can fix it?" Missy asked, peeking over Dale's shoulder at the currently broke down RV.

"Maybe a couple hours, hard to tell." Dale shrugged. "I told you I needed that hose." He frowned at Rick.

"So we just sit here...in the open, on a deserted highway then." Missy mumbled quietly, more to herself than the group, but Rick nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't we break into groups and look through some of these cars for some supplies." He suggested. "We're running low on food and other things anyways."

Missy sighed to herself as she slid off the hood of a vacant car, having turned Gladiator out by the woods so he could cool down. Tossing his saddle into the back of Daryl's truck for easy access, she headed off to scavenge through abandon cars for anything that might be of use.

"This place is goddamn graveyard." She muttered quietly to herself as she shut the door to the car she had just been looking through, having popped the trunk so she could look there.

"You can say that again." The sound of Daryl's voice startled her, causing her to jump and hit her head on the trunk latch. Swearing under her breath as she turned to glare at Daryl, rubbing the back of her head.

"Now, that ain't no way for a lady to talk." He smirked.

"Who said anything 'bout me bein' a lady?" Missy mumbled before closing the trunk, not having found anything overly important. Moving on to the next car as she opened the door to the backseat, frowning.

There were blood splatters all over the backseat, a baby's car seat lay empty. Missy swallowed the lump in her throat as she closed the door quickly as the image of her sister flashed in her mind. She leaned her back against the car and watched as Daryl rummaged through the car across from her.

The breeze shifted around them, catching her attention as she caught the sounds of shuffling feet and groans somewhere nearby. She stiffened as a walkers head appeared over one of the cars not to far away as it moved toward them. Rick signaling to those nearby to get under the nearest vehicle and stay quiet.

Missy tugged Daryl down and pointed as she made her way over to where Sophia and Carl had been only moments ago, rolling under a truck. Sophia shook with fear, whimpering quietly as she looked at Missy.

She held her finger up to her lips, signaling for the young girl to remain quiet as the Walkers passed by, leaving them unnoticed. Only stopping briefly before carrying on down the road in some sort of, zombie migration?

As everyone slowly started to emerge from their hiding spots, Sophia let out a scream. Two walkers that had fallen back were passing by just as she stuck her hand out. Missy watched as the girl scrambled from under the vehicle and over the guard rail before disappearing into the woods. Missy not far behind as she ran after the girl, Rick already one step ahead of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her breaths came in ragged pants as she ran through the woods, trying her best to remain silent as she ran after Sophia. Rick signaling that he would distract the walkers so they could escape. And it wasn't long before she came upon the girl, hiding behind a tree as the walkers stalked around close behind them.

She reached out and grabbed the girl, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her whimpering as she carried her down towards a nearby creek. Rick tossing rocks and drawing the walkers away as Missy instructed Sophia to stay hidden in the little alcove that sat under the bank.

"You stay here, you understand me." Missy whispered. I'm gonna go help Rick, and then I'll be right back to get you." Sophia nodded, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniveled. "But if one of us don't come back..." She paused. "I want you to run back the way we came ok? Keep the sun on you left shoulder, keep straight, and it'll take you back to the road. Got it?" The girl nodded.

Missy squeezed her hand gently before standing, drawing the attention of the second walker as she lead it away from where Sophia was hidden. Drawing her combat knife as it threw it's self at her, falling off balance as she stepped backwards. The drooling creature that was once a man falling with her, the knife going straight between it's eyes as they landed with a 'thud'.

She rolled the walker off her, pulling her knife from it's skull as she ran off to find Rick, meeting him half way.

"Sophia?" He panted.

"Hidden." Missy replied. "Follow me." She lead him back to the spot where she had left the girl, her heart rate picking up as they discovered she was gone.

"Let's not panic," Rick reassured. "She may have followed your instructions and could be headed back to the road. We'll look on the way, but let's stay calm and hope that's where she is."

Missy nodded, trying to swallow the lump that now resided in her throat. She wasn't going to lie, she had a really bad feeling about this. 'Please be there.' She repeated over and over again in her mind. 'I'm begging you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was no sign of the girl as they made their way back, and the look on Carol's face only confirmed the bad feeling that had settled in the pit of Missy's stomach.

"Oh god." She doubled over, feeling short of breath as Rick tried to calm Carol but too no avail.

"You can't just leave her out there! She's just a girl." Carol sobbed. "I can't leave my baby. Why would you leave her?!"

"It's not his fault!" Missy defended, tears starting to form in her own eyes. "It's mine. I'm the one that left her, in a safe place, as I drew one of the walkers away from where she was. I strictly told her to stay there though until I came back for her, and not to leave unless a long time passed without either Rick or I comin' back. I gave her instructions on how to get back. I was only gone a few short minutes, and when Rick and I returned, she was gone. So blame me, not him."

Carol sobbed harder as she clung to Andrea and Lori. Missy wiping away tears of her own as she left to find her bow. This was her problem and she was going to fix it.

"Where do'ya think you're going?" Daryl asked as he watched her grab her things, following as she stalked back to the guard rail. "You ain't thinkin' 'bout goin' back out there? We only got a few hours of daylight left." He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go." She snapped. "This is my fault, and I'm goin' to fix it! I'm the one that left her and now she's out there, scared and alone because of me!"

"Stop." Daryl demanded. "And use'ya goddamn head for a minute. If you go out there like this, the only good you're gonna do is gettin' your own dumb ass lost." He scolded sternly, watching as rage and tears filled Missy's eyes. "I'll go talk to Rick, you just sit your whiny ass down and pull it the fuck together." He pointed at the tailgate of his truck before stomping off to talk with Rick and Shane about what they planned to do about the girl.

Missy just sat on the tailgate of the truck, her head somewhat between her knees as she tried to keep herself from having a complete emotional breakdown. Thoughts of Sophia being out there alone with walkers on the prowl made her feel physically sick to her stomach almost. Visions of her own family flashed through her mind, her body starting to tremble as she re-lived the day all this started in her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She had been working down at the stables when the distress calls started, demanding that people start evacuating the city immediately. She had remained calm and loaded up Gladiator, sending her sister a text that she was headed over before leaving. She watched as panicked people ran around the city and the streets, but she didn't think much of it as she drove. There was supposedly some sort of terrorist attack according to the news, some sort of new virus apparently...of course people were gonna be panicked._

_Pulling up in front of her family's house, she climbed out of her truck and made her way to the door. Knocking several times before finally opening the door, after receiving no answer._

_"Mom? You guys here?" She called out as she walked around the first floor. The house was seemingly empty...and quiet. She decided to poke her head in the garage, checking to see if maybe they had already evacuated without telling her, but their car still sat in the garage...untouched._

_Grabbing the baseball ball bat that sat next to the front door, she made her way upstairs. Calling out to her family members softly. The sound of her own heart pounded in her ears as she neared the last room, her sisters. Pushing the door open gently, she found it empty, but something was off. Swallowing hard, she closed the door gently before turning around, coming face to face with Anna...what was left of her anyways._

_Cold dead hands reached out to grab Missy as sounds gargled from her sisters throat. Blood dripped from her mouth and chunks of her flesh were missing as if something had ripped them out. Missy swung the bat into her sisters head several times before she could even process what was happening._

_Anna fell the ground with a thud. Her glazed blue eyes lifeless, but trained on Missy. She didn't moved again after that. Missy let out a strangled sob as she fled down the stairs and towards the door, encountering her mother outside in the same state as her sister as she shuffled towards her, falling to the ground as the bat in Missy's hand collided with her head._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Missy tied to calm her nerves as she sat in her truck, parked on the crowded interstate leaving Atlanta. There was talk of supposed refuge at the CDC, but the radios stations had gone dead almost two hours ago. Not to mention the only thing she could think about was the fact that she had just killed her family...or the things that were once her family._

_Wiping the rest of the blood from her hands with a rag, she threw it aside and climbed out of the truck so she could check on Gladiator. That was when the first explosion went off in the city, leaving her and god knows how many other people to watch in horror as it happened over and over again. That was when people started to panic and fights started to break out among the crowds._

_Missy never gave it a second thought as she grabbed her military pack from the truck and unloaded Gladiator from his trailer. Quickly saddling him and grabbing a few of his supplies before taking off into the woods, never looking back. Putting as much distance between her and the city as she possibly could._

_Hoping that maybe, just maybe...those broadcasts were right about the CDC._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Title Credit:** _Marianas Trench- No place like home_


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4: Come away to the water

"The tracks lead off this way." Daryl commented as he followed Sophia's trail through the woods. They had to abandon their search the night before, the trail having gone cold, but Daryl was able to pick it back up this morning.

Missy hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since yesterday. She also took it upon herself to be on watch the entire night, not bothering to leave when Daryl came up to take her place. She was sleep deprived and hungry, but wasn't about to give up her search for Sophia.

"Alright, we'll pair off in groups and scan the whole area." Shane ordered. "Maybe we'll have a better chance of findin' her that way if she's close." Everyone nodded, pairing off into groups of two, Missy choosing to stick with Daryl. Seeming as she wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone else, and Daryl didn't talk much, which was fine by her at the moment.

Neither of them spoke as Daryl continued to track. And if someone did, it was Daryl talking to himself.

"You ever gon'a speak?" He questioned as they took five minutes by the creek to cool down and drink some water. The blazing Georgia heat making it difficult to stay hydrated. Missy didn't respond, just stared at the ground as she drank her water.

"Take that as'a no." He mumbled.

"If we don't find her." Missy finally spoke quietly, her face void of any emotion as she stood. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Daryl watched as she walked off the direction they'd been heading. He didn't exactly know why she would put something like that one herself, but he figured there had to be a story behind it somewhere. But that wasn't any of his business...whether he wanted to know the reason behind her guilt or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Missy jerked her head up quickly, rubbing a hand over her face upon realizing she had almost fallen asleep while on watch...not that she could really blame herself. She hadn't slept the night before, she'd barely eaten anything all day, and Daryl had practically had to drag her from the woods upon abandoning their search efforts for the evening.

"Ya can't keep this up forever." Daryl commented as he climbed part way up the ladder to the top of the RV where Missy sat. She just stared off into the distance blankly. She knew he had a point, but she didn't really give a shit at the moment.

"Suit yer'self." He mumbled before climbing back down. "Stubborn ass-"

"How is she?" Dale asked once his feet hit the ground.

"Stubborn as a goddamn mule." Daryl shot before storming off to god knows where. It was amazing how much one person of the female gender could piss him off beyond belief...yet somehow he was forced to actually give a damn. By what? He no idea.

Missy remained in the same spot on top of the RV well into the late hours of the night. Only bothering to come down to go to the bathroom, but then she was right back up there, staring off into the woods, hoping that Sophia would come running out of them at any second...but she never did, and Missy was really beginning to think she might never. It made her think that maybe a walker had gotten to her...just like they had her sister.

She had become so lost in thinking about her family and worrying about Sophia that she never even heard Daryl come up. Sitting next to her as she just stared off into space. When she finally did notice though, she was thankful...she wasn't exactly the best person to be on watch right now.

Daryl frowned deeply at the expression on the young woman's face. Something truly had her troubled, at least enough that she looked like someone had just shot her dog. He thought he could get in a mood, but damn. This chick might just be able to give him a run for his money.

"Her name was Anna." Missy spoke up quietly. Daryl gave her a confused look, not quite sure what the hell she was talking about. Worried that maybe sitting in the sun for so long today might have fried her brain.

"She was my sister." That made a little more sense he thought...but why was she telling him about her sister?

"She was a year older than Sophia. Only 13 when all of this shit happened." She made a gesture, pointing to the carnage of the walkers. "I dropped by my family's house the day they were evacuating the city, see if they needed any help. Instead of findin' my family though, I found what use to be them. My sister tried to attack me...I beat her head in with a baseball bat." Her lower lip quivered slightly.

"I use to kill people for'a livin', and it never bothered me...but my own sister. My parents? It makes me feel like the worst person in the world." She admitted. "I was supposed to spend that day with my sister, it was our day to spend time with one another...but instead I blew her off to go ride, and now I think everyday, that maybe if I'd been a little less selfish, she might be here with me. But no, I left her...just like I left Sophia."

Daryl was honestly surprised that this chick had pretty much just spilled her guts out to him. Seeming as she didn't really strike him as the touchy feely type, but I guess sometimes you just need to vent and get whatever's bothin' ya off your chest. At least that's how he always saw it. But he understood now though, why she felt she needed to take it upon herself to find Sophia.

"And that's what I meant earlier, when I said I don't think I could ever forgive myself if somethin' happens to that poor girl...she don't deserve to go out like that." Missy whispered the last part quietly.

"She's out there somewhere." Daryl replied as he stared out toward the woods. "We'll find her." Missy just nodded, not sure if she could really believe that or not...even though she desperately wanted to deep down. But she just couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn't go away.

"Sorry for dumpin' my problems on you." She apologized, feeling slightly guilty for just dumping all of that on him unexpectedly, knowing he wasn't exactly the 'touchy feely' type. She knew he was worried about Sophia too though, yet he kept such a positive attitude about it.

"Consider it forgiven on one condition." He leaned over, watching as she raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the request was.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Get'yer ass off the top of this RV and get some fucking sleep for gods sake!" He demanded as he tried to shoo her away. She gave a half smile and just rolled her eyes, moving to the opposite of the roof, stretching out as she stared up at the sky.

Daryl closed his eyes and pitched the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep sigh. This woman really knew how to try his fucking patience.

"That doesn't look like inside." He pointed out.

"I don't like sleeping inside." Missy responded, rolling over so her back was facing him.

"Fine. Just go to sleep then." He grumbled. He never got a response, and eventually just assumed that she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. But that wasn't the case. As she laid there, staring off into the night as silent tears ran slowly down her cheeks.  
Falling unnoticed too the hunter who sat only a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Credit: Maroon 5- Come away to the water
> 
> Re-posting this chapter because, it keeps posting the note from the very first chapter...I don't know if it's showing up on your guys' end, but it is on mine when I post a chapter, and it's starting to annoy me. :/ So maybe this will fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter title:** _Miranda Lambert ft. The Pistol Annies-Run Daddy Run_

# Chapter 5: Run Daddy Run

_Missy found herself running through the woods. Her heat pounding against her rib cage with every ragged breath that left her lips as she ran. She'd been going none stop for miles, searching for Daryl and the rest of the group that had split away for herself, Rick, Shane and Carl hours ago. After coming across a church in a clearing, hoping to find Sophia, but failing yet again._

_In their continued search, there had been an accident. A man named Otis, from a farm just not to far from where they had been looking, had been tracking a deer. A deer that Carl had come upon while they were stopped. Everyone mesmerized by the beautiful creature, never even gave a second thought that anyone could be in danger. Until the shot went off and the deer fell to the ground, Carl going down with it._

_Missy had volunteered without a second thought to track down the other group, and bring Lori back. While Shane and Rick followed then man, who had shot Carl, to a nearby farm where there was a doctor who could supposedly help._

_Taking off in the direction of the highway and not stopping till she had reached the group, Missy almost got herself shot by Daryl as she burst through the brush and collapsed in front of the group, trying to catch her breath._

_"What the hell?" Daryl started to approach her but was pushed out of the way by a panicked Lori who demanded to know what was wrong, having heard the gun shot that echoed through the forest._

_They were cut short by Andrea's cries for help and a woman thundering up on a horse, taking out a walker before demanding for Lori to come with her. Saying that her son had been shot and that she needed to come quickly. Missy continued to wheeze, placing her hand to her chest as she found herself unable to catch a breath._

_Eventually, with everyone lost in all the commotion as the woman rode away with Lori, after giving the group directions, she passed out from lack of oxygen. Falling into the blackness of unconsciousness._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"Shit." Daryl mumbled as he looked back at Missy, who was now lying face down in the dirt and leaves, having fallen unconscious from the looks of it._

_"She's alive." Carol clarified as she checked for a pulse, making sure the poor girl hadn't given herself a heart attack from running miles without stopping, just to find Lori._

_"Good to know." Bending, Daryl scooped Missy up bridal style before they started back toward the highway._

_He had to admit, he was impressed that she had come all that way without stopping. That had taken a lot. He wasn't even sure if he could have pulled something off like that. She had certainly become increasingly dedicated to their group...and to think, the day she showed up at camp, she had been hell bent on leaving as soon as she could walk or ride._

_It was nice to have someone else in the group though who could help track, catch game, and most importantly, work a bow. They were a lot more silent than most weapons, making them prime for killing walkers without drawing the attention of more of the flesh eaters. 'Cause where one lurked, there were usually more to follow at the sound of loud noises._

_He actually kind of felt sorry for her at the moment, not that he would ever admit to such a thing out loud. They had been searching tirelessly the past few days for Sophia, and she had been there every step of the way. She hardly slept, they could barely get her to eat, and whenever Daryl went out searching, she insisted on going with...no matter how exhausted she was._

_"What happened?" Dale asked as the group reached the RV. Noticing that several members were missing from the party. Daryl explained that Carl had been shot supposedly. Rick and Shane were with him and a mysterious woman had come and retrieved Lori, giving them directions to their farm before riding off._

_"And her?" Dale nodded to the unconscious Missy in Daryl's arms._

_"She was with 'em when Carl got shot. She came lookin' for us so she could take Lori back...she passed out after that other chick left." He informed a concerned Dale._

_"Well, she's not our only problem." Dale muttered as he glanced over at T-Dog. "He's running a high fever and his wound is getting worse. I presume it's the start of a nasty infection, possibly even blood poisoning. He needs antibiotics."_

_"Well shit, why didn't you say somethin' earlier?" Daryl answered after placing Missy in the RV, moving over to his bike and rummaging through one of the leather saddlebags that hung from the side, pulling out a plastic bag of hardcore prescription drugs. Digging around in the bag before tossing two bottles at Dale. "Merle got the Clap on occasion." He shrugged before walking back into the RV to check on Missy._

_They didn't wait long to load up T-Dog and Missy with Glenn, giving them the directions to this farm and sending them on their way to be check on Carl and the rest of the group._

_"We'll wait here another day, see if Sophia shows up. If not we'll leave some supplies and a note for her and head your way. Come back eve'ry day or so, see if she's come back till we find her." Daryl instructed with a nod, giving a glance in the backseat at the still unconscious Missy. Glenn nodded before taking off toward this 'farm' not quite sure what to expect when they got there...but it couldn't be good._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Missy sat underneath the shade of one of the large oak trees that sat on the Greenes' farm. It had been several days since Carl had been shot, he was stable now, thanks to Shane and Otis. Otis, the man who had accidentally shot Carl while hunting, had sadly not made it back when he and Shane had gone to a near by high school to retrieve medical supplies that would allow them to operate on Carl...she felt there was something off about Shane's story, but who was she to judge, especially when she didn't like the guy to begin with.

She had been brought here with Glenn and T-Dog the same day everything happened. She had collapsed and passed out after running down the group so she could inform Lori of what had happened to her son. Unfortunately Maggie, Hershel's daughter, had already beat her too it. Turns out she had had a mild Asthma attack, which explained why she hadn't been able to breathe after running god only knows how many miles.

Since then, she hadn't been allowed to go out and help Daryl with his search for Sophia. He felt he was getting close, after finding an abandon farm house which had appeared to have had a recent _living_ guest.

Missy wanted nothing more than to be out there right now searching, but not only did Hershel forbid it, but so did Daryl. After having yelled at her the first day about how she was gonna kill herself if she kept this up for much longer. She knew he had a point, but it still hurt.

"You need anything?" Maggie asked as she looked down at Missy. "Glenn and I are gonna make a supply run." Missy just shook her head, trying her best to give an appreciative smile.

"No thanks...I'm good." She replied to the young woman, who couldn't have been much older than her.

"No problem." Maggie stated before walking off to Glenn and the horses. Missy let out a bored sigh before making her way off to the Stables, where Gladiator was being kept so he didn't get himself into trouble around the farm.

"Hows it goin' bud?" She spoke softy as she stroked the horses forehead gently. He let out a bored sigh of his own, causing her to give a soft smile. "I know bud, me too." The horse bumped the side of her head gently with his nose as she looked down at the ground. Almost as if to say, _'It'll be ok.'_

She spent a good hour just sitting in the stall with him, talking to the animal like he was a friend that she had met for coffee to catch up or talk about the things that were bothering her. Eventually the horse even laid down, placing his head in her lap as she spoke softly while stroking his neck.

"I beginning to lose hope that we'll ever find her." She whispered quietly as she stared down at Gladiator, who stared back her with thoughtful and worried brown eyes. He bumped her hand. "I guess you could say I'm just starting to lose hope in everything." She frowned, leaning her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes.

She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep till she heard Daryl chuckle from the opening of the stall. Missy bolted upright, straw stuck to the side of her face and in her hair.

"Well ain't that a sight to see." Daryl mused as he stared down at the Missy, who glared back in return. Gladiator pushing her over as she attempted to climb to her feet, her leg having apparently fallen asleep while she napped. "Guess that horse is good for something after all." He chuckled, stepping into the stall and giving the horse a pat before helping Missy to her feet. Gladiator nickering softly before shoving Daryl into Missy, causing the pair to collide and land on the floor of the stall with a 'thud'. Daryl on top of Missy.

"I think I take that back." Daryl glared up at the horse, who in turn, neighed loudly and tossed his head in amusement. Missy turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered as Daryl climbed to his feet, extending a hand to help her up again. She shot a glare at the horse herself before they left the stall. He just snorted and shook his head. _"Ass."_ She thought to herself as they walked away from the stall.

"Have a nice nap?" Daryl asked sarcastically as they walked back to camp, which was set up not to far from the Greene's farm house and stable.

"I didn't have anything better to do." She shot back, feeling slightly irritated by his sarcasm.

"No need to be a bitch about it. Good lord!" He mumbled back. "I was tryin' to be funny."

"Sorry..." Missy mumbled back quietly. "I guess I'm just a little edgy. Not getting to go out an search for Sophia or do _anything_ else around camp is starting to drive me insane." Daryl gave an understanding nod.

"I know." He replied. "You need to'get yer'self back in good heath 'for you start searchin' again...your determination is gonna be the death of you, I swear to god." He mumbled the last part quietly. Missy still heard him, giving a small smile as they walked into camp.

"I'm just fine, thank you." She replied with a playful glare as she sat down. "I'm sure I could hold my own out there again."

"Mhm...sure." Daryl rolled his eyes before wandering off to his tent. Leaving Missy to stare after him as she thought about what he had just said. Did he actually just express some type of concern for another person besides Sophia or his brother?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Missy lay up on top of the RV. Staring up at the clear night sky as Daryl sat out on watch. She had still refused to give up her watch duties, no matter how hard Daryl tried to force her to get some sleep and do nothing but rest. But he couldn't stand the sulking from her that usually followed his incessant nagging. So eventually, he'd just give up and let her stay, watching as she stared up at the sky. Content that she had gotten her way yet again. Not that Daryl minded the company, even if they didn't talk most of the time. Yet the silence between them was never awkward.

"Ya know, as much as I know you've lost hope in ever findin' that little girl." Daryl spoke as he stared off toward the woods. "I still think she's out there." Missy sat up part way to look at him. "And I think we'll find her." She gave a small nod, even though he couldn't see it, before laying back down.

She really did admire how determined he was to still find Sophia, even when everyone else had lost hope a long time ago. Yet he still managed to remain positive, day in and day out. Closing her eyes, Missy let out a sigh as she rolled onto her side, feeling a little drained, even though she hadn't done a thing all day. Considering no one would let her. Eventually, drifting off into a semi peaceful sleep.

Daryl looked over sometime later, Missy's silence having peaked his curiosity. Normally she was never this quiet. He shook his head as he noticed she had drifted off into a somewhat deep sleep. She gave a slight shiver in the evening breeze. Daryl slipped off his jacket and got up to place it over her. Missy snuggling into the warmth it still held from being on Daryl's body.

He felt bad that he'd be leaving to go search for Sophia again come morning, before Missy even woke to beg that he take her with him. He knew she still wasn't up to it physically, and he didn't need one more person to worry about gettin' hurt...especially her.

Not that he'd ever tell her that of course.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6: Outside

Missy walked around the barn quietly. Having finished grooming Gladiator, she was now saddling him and getting ready to go out in search of Daryl. He had left this morning without her, again, and she was damn tired of being left behind! She'd be damned if she wasn't going after him to help search for Sophia...she was sick of feeling useless.

She had learned enough about tracking recently, ever since Sophia went missing, and she refused to be left behind by Daryl. So she figured she could hunt him down without to much of a problem. So long as she could get out of camp unnoticed and without anyone asking questions or tying to stop her.

She worked quiet and swiftly, trying to get her things together, that she never even noticed Lori standing in the doorway to the barn, watching as the girl prepared to leave.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, causing Missy to jump and almost trip over her saddle bags.

"Jesus woman!" She breathed. "When're you people gonna learn it ain't nice sneekin' up on a person like that?" Lori just grinned.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated, moving close to pet Gladiator, feeding him a carrot before Missy slipped his bridle on.

"Just, out for ride...figured Gladiator could use the exercise. Not to mention I'm goin' crazy 'round here doin' nothin'." She tried her best to lie, but Lori wasn't having any of it. Missy sighed, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's gaze.

"Fine, I'm going out to look for Daryl." She frowned as she secured the saddle bags in their rightful place. "It's no wonder Carl never gets away with anything." She thought to herself.

"I figured." Lori chuckled.

"You're not going to tell anyone...are you?" Missy asked with a frown, hoping she wouldn't tell someone like Rick and Shane who would stop her from going anywhere. She was really tired of feeling left out of everything.

"Consider it our little secret." Lori gave a wink as she smiled at Missy, turning as she started to walk away, only stopping when Missy called after her.

"Hey Lori...for what it's worth, I don't think you're a bad person." She stated, hinting that she had heard the conversation between Lori and Glenn earlier...not intentionally.

"Excuse me?" Lori asked.

"I heard part of your conversation with Glenn by accident this morning...you know." She shrugged, not wanting to say it out loud, but Lori still got the point and nodded. "I know it's none of my business, but for what it's worth...I think you'll make the right choice in the end." She gave a faint smile, hoping she hadn't offended the woman. Lori simply returned the smile though, giving a small 'thanks' before heading back to camp.

Leaving Missy to finish getting ready in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daryl let out a groan, rolling onto his knees as he inspected the extent of his injuries. An arrow through his side being the worst. He looked up the steep gorge that he had just tumbled, ass over teakettle down, landing in the water of the creek that ran through the area.

"Damn horse." He muttered to himself, tearing the sleeves from his over shirt as he made a makeshift tourniquet to help stanch the bleeding coming from his side. Fearing to pull it without knowing if it had gone through any major arteries or not. The last thing he wanted was to bleed out.

Looking around for his crossbow, he stumbled across Sophia's doll. But as usual, there was no sign of the girl around the area. Sighing, he dug his bow from the mud and water with a stick. Securing the doll around his waist as he made an attempt to climb back up the almost impossible looking hill.

"Don't be a pussy." He said to himself sternly as he struggled about half way up, looking down before attempting to find something sturdy to grab onto and pull himself up. Instead, he lost his footing and fell back to the bottom, knocking himself unconscious this time.

He woke up sometime later to a walker trying make a meal out of his boot, kicking it in the head before bashing it's skull in with a stick. Spotting another as it shuffled it's way toward him. Daryl grabbed the arrow in his side, biting back muffled cries of pain as he pulled it from his out. Cocking the sting on his bow and quickly loading the arrow, shooting the walker in the head and dropping it just a few feet away from him.

"Son of a bitch was right." He mumbled to himself as he tightened the wrap on his wound. Looking around for his brother for a moment, before finally realizing it had only been a hallucination, probably due to a concussion.

Hauling himself to his feet, he set to work covering himself with blood, mostly squirrel, but some from the walkers as well. Taking the bootlace from one and stringing the ears of the walkers on it. If he was gonna get out of here alive, he wasn't taking any chances of become walker food again, and this seemed like the best alternative at the moment...not like anyone would come looking for him if they noticed he was gone. The hallucination of his brother was probably right...no one cared about him.

It wasn't until sometime later that he pulled himself over the edge of the gorge, rolling onto solid ground before climbing to his feet. Silently thanking the lord that he made it without slipping and falling all the way back to the bottom again. He didn't think he could've survived another fall like that.

With that thought in mind, he started to make his way back to the farm. Hoping he wouldn't run into anymore walkers with his scent and the smell of his bleeding wound covered, too the best of his abilities. Limping his way through the woods, determination set in his sights as he back tracked. Swearing that if he came across that damn horse on his way back, he'd probably kill it.

Talk about a shitty day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Missy found her self backtracking through the woods sometime later, having found where Daryl's first trail ended and then started back up again. He was at least a good hour ahead of her by this point, but by his tracks it appeared that he was hurt, so she was hoping she could catch up with him...silently praying he hadn't been bit and turned into on of those things.

She tried her best to move as swiftly through the woods as possible, but being careful not to lose the trail either. Which was sort of difficult with being on Gladiator, who seemed to be a little more on edge than usual. The thought of it being kind of strange crossed her mind a time or two, but she was more focused on the task ahead and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she continued to search for a wounded Daryl.

She started to grow slightly more hopeful in a sense as she neared the farm, Daryl's trail leading straight for it. But something felt wrong, Gladiator sensing it too as he started to shift with unease beneath her.

"Whoa." Missy said softly, trying her best to calm the horse, but he only grew more restless. "What has gotten into you?" She muttered quietly, trying to urge the animal forward, but he fought against her stubbornly. Growing irritated, she gave him a firm kick, touching the spurs she wore on her heels lightly to his sides. A gun shot rang out at the same time.

Gladiator reared up on her unexpectedly, throwing her off, but not completely as her boot got caught in the stirrup, as her panicked horse took off and began to drag her from the woods and out into the open, everything a blur as she struggled to free her foot. She could barely hear the sounds of muffled yelling from somewhere nearby, due the sounds of Gladiator's hooves pounding against the ground and being drug through the grass...trying not to get crushed in the process.

She rolled to a stop a short while later, her foot having finally come free from the stirrup. Gladiator having taken off to god knows where, leaving Missy laying borderline unconscious in the grass.

"Oh my god is he dead?!" Being the last words that passed through her mind before everything started to grow black around the edges, noises growing muffled as she weaved in and out. T-Dog rushing to her aid before she completely lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's lucky she escaped with injuries as minor as she has. This could have been a lot worse if that horse of hers had stepped on her." Hershel's voice stated quietly. Hands poking around Missy's body gently as they checked for serious injury. She felt herself flinch as pain shot through her body.

"Looks pretty bad to me...and I think she's startin' to wake up." The voice belonged to Maggie.

"You're gonna need to hold her down." Hershel's voice spoke again. "For what?" Missy thought, her mouth not quite working as she tried to make the words come out. She had no problem screaming as pain shot through her body though as Hershel jerked on her ankle, popping it back into place.

Missy was fully alert at this point, breathing heavily as her entire body shook with pain. She whimpered as Hershel gave a sympathetic look, as if to apologize before shoving her knee back into place. Beth removing what appeared to be a large sliver of wood from her leg at the same time.

"I got her." Shane stated, pushing Maggie aside as he held Missy in place as she squirmed around on the table they had her on. His arm applying slight pressure to her throat. Maggie taking the opportunity to place a rolled piece of cloth in Missy's mouth to bite down on, hopefully to muffle her screams and keep her from biting her tongue.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed as Missy looked up at her with a pained expression. Her left shoulder made a snap as it was shoved back into it's socket, another cry of pain muffled it's way past her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"That piece of branch appears to have hit an artery." Hershel frowned as he looked down at the poor girl, pressing a towel to her leg as he tried to assess the injury. "I could stitch it, but I think it'd be better to cauterize the wound. It'll stop the bleedin' faster, and will hopefully stop it from gettin' infected. God knows that's the last thing we need with as low as we are on antibiotics." He sighed.

Missy shook her head quickly, trying to beg as her eyes started to well up with tears. But her voice and pleas for them to stop were muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

"Beth," Hershel spoke. "I'm going to need you to heat up the irons and bring them to me." The girl nodded before hurrying off to retrieve the items her father requested. Coming back a short while later with a short iron rod, about as big around as your thumb and another that was nothing more than a short flat piece of iron.

"Stop squirmin' dammit!" Shane ground out through grit teeth as he struggled to hold Missy down, Rick grabbing her leg to hold it steady while Hershel placed the first iron directly in the wound. Missy chocked on her screams as she struggled against those that held her down. Relaxing for only a moment before Hershel took the next iron and closed the outside of the wound. Missy passing out again shortly after from the pain.

She awoke sometime later that evening, dull aches throbbed throughout her body, making her whimper in pain as she moved. The door creaked open quietly, Daryl limping in and closing it behind him.

"Well I'll be damned, you do look like shit." He commented, smirking slightly as he sat down in a chair across from her bed.

"You're one to talk." Missy replied, her voice terribly hoarse from all the screaming earlier. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Got thrown off a damn horse and down the hill of death." He replied as he leaned back, trying to avoid touching his side to anything. "Got stabbed in the side with my own fuckin' arrow, almost became walker food, had to pull the damn thing out myself and then climb back up and limp my ass back here. Only to be shot in head by Andrea who thought I was a damn walker."

"Shitty day." Missy stated.

"My words exactly." Daryl chuckled, flinching at the pain in his side. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I went looking for you, 'cause I wanted to help look for Sophia." Missy replied. "Then I started backtracking when I found your trail, noticin' that you appeared to be hurt and no longer on a horse." She let out a groan of pain as she moved. "Andrea's gun shot spooked Gladiator and he threw me...my foot got caught in the stirrup and he drug me for god knows how far before my ankle dislocated and freed it's self." Daryl frowned.

"Why would you do somethin' stupid like that?!" He demanded. "I didn't need no help. You could've gotten yourself killed! Hell, from the looks of it, you probably almost did!"

"My apologies for being concerned." Missy frowned back, rolling onto her left side as best she could with her shoulder, trying to ignore Daryl as he stared at her.

 _"Why should she care?"_ He thought to himself.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because." Missy stated. "I would hope someone would do the same for me, if I had been in your situation...or even Sophia's." Daryl's frown deepened even more, though for a different reason.

"Sorry I snapped."

Was he really apologizing? Was thee Daryl Dixon actually apologizing to her right now? Exactly how hard did he hit his head?

"Don't worry about it." Missy replied as she stared at the wall. Silence falling between the two as awkwardly as Daryl stared at the wounded woman that lay before him.

To tell the truth though, her pride was more hurt at the moment then she was physically. After discovering his trail and realizing he was hurt, she went out of her way to find him, to make sure that he was ok...and this was the thanks she got for it?

She didn't move to look at him as he stood and headed for the door, hesitating for a moment as he glanced down at Missy before finally leaving the room completely. Leaving her alone to stare at the wall in silence, wishing that he hadn't of left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daryl leaned his head against the door for a moment, regretting his decision of leaving the room. But he didn't feel like dealing with his thoughts right now, just wanting to be alone to think about everything Missy had just said to him.

She had claimed to care about him. Something almost nobody ever did for him, except maybe Merle...or so he claimed. But for someone other than his own kin to say that they cared about him, and to have actually have been worried about him being hurt. That flooded his mind with so many different emotions it wasn't even funny.

He felt the need to constantly protect Missy. Part of the reason he had been avoiding taking her out with him on his search for Sophia. He was use to lookin' out for just him. But throw in someone else, someone he himself, in a way, cared about...and it made things more difficult. Especially when that person had been hurt.

And he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her, because of a stupid decision on his part for taking her out there when she wasn't ready for it yet physically...resulting in her getting hurt. Or worse, killed. But she seemed to get herself hurt anyways. And for what?

Him. She put herself on the line to find him. Because she was worried about something happening to him. She cared.

 _"She cared."_ He thought to himself as he limped back to his own room. Trying to wrap his head around the feeling that gave him.  
Not quite able to describe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so shitty at updating things...
> 
> Chapter title by: Staind - Outside


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7: If I Die Young - Part 1

"Ow." Missy mumbled as she jerked her head away slightly, Beth pulling it back as she continued to brush at the tangled brown mess Missy called her hair.

"Stop moving!" Beth's squeaky high pitch voice demanded, making it almost impossible for Missy to take her seriously, but she did so anyways. Sighing to herself as she stared at the kitchen window.

"I can do it myself you know." She muttered, crossing her good arm over her stomach as she pouted slightly.

"No you can't." Daryl commented from the other side of the kitchen where he waited impatiently for her to be done. Having been put on Missy patrol when he and the others weren't out searching for Sophia.

"Shut your mouth Dixon." She growled, narrowing her hazel green orbs at him. He simply smirked back at her in return.

It had been several days since the incident with her accident and Daryl almost getting killed, no thanks to a reckless Andrea, and she was just now barely back on her feet. Daryl having been put in charge of babysitting her, considering he was better than she was. She wasn't exactly happy about it, with things having been slightly awkward between the two since their conversation the other night.

But in other news, things were tense around the farm. Considering Lori's pregnancy, which almost everyone knew about now, and the news that Hershel was keeping walkers in his barn. Thinking that they could be saved in whatever sort of delusional state of mind he was in. Needless to say, this made things between the groups a little shaky.

Especially between Glenn and Maggie...'cause god knows those two have been sneekin' around humpin' like a couple of bunny rabbits when no ones paying attention. Not that Missy could really blame them. She hadn't been laid in months, and quite frankly, it sucked.

"Done." Beth smiled to herself as she finished braiding Missy's hair, pulling her out of her thoughts as she patted her head, much like you would a dogs.

"Thanks kid." Missy half smiled as she ruffled the girls hair, after hauling herself up out of the chair. Hobbling over to the doorway where she waited for Daryl.

"Eager to go somewhere?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Anywhere but this house." Missy mumbled. Daryl just shook his head as he watched her limp for the door, almost falling over several times, due to the lack of balance she currently had. He rolled his eyes as he attempted to help her.

"Well maybe if ya let me help, you might actually get wherever you're goin' in one piece." He stated as he pulled her right arm around his neck and placed his left arm gently around her waist. Even though she denied that she needed his help, she didn't refuse as she leaned into his side for support.

"I can get there just fine." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Doesn't look like it." He snorted. "But if you insist..." He started to let go of her, smirking down as she latched onto his shoulder for dear life as she started to fall.

"That was rude." She glared. Daryl just chuckled quietly as he lead her toward the stable, where they went every morning since she had been allowed to walk since her accident. Which had only been two. Hershel would rather her still be in bed, but she wasn't having any part of that.

He watched quietly as Missy groomed Gladiator. Handing her brushes whenever she needed a different one. He had come to the conclusion the last few mornings of this, that this was her stress reliever. She was always more calm when she groomed the animal, who had been extremely apologetic to the woman since she first got to see him after he threw her off and almost trampled her to death. Daryl wished he could say the same for Nervous Nelly, the horse who had thrown him over a cliff.

Missy closed her eyes, letting a sigh pass her lips as she leaned against the wall behind her. A wave of tiredness suddenly washing over her. This streak of shitty luck really needed to end, she was tired of being hurt.

"You al'right?" Daryl asked, a brief expression of worry crossing his features.

"I'm good." She replied quietly. Making her way out of the stall before sitting on a straw bale. She watched quietly as Shane stormed past the door, pissed, as usual.

"What's up his ass?" She muttered.

"He's pissed 'bout all the walkers down in the barn." Daryl replied. "Thinks we should put 'em all down. Rick says it ain't none of our business though. Not that I disagree. I mean it ain't our farm, so it ain't our problem. Shane's tired of waitin' for Rick to talk to Hershel about it though."

"Rick's got a point." Missy agreed. "And in my opinion, that boys got a few screws loose up in his head." She added, referring to Shane as she frowned.

"Pretty sure we all think that." Daryl added. Missy smiled a little before becoming serious again.

"I don't believe his story about Otis." The look in her eye was worrisome as she stared at Daryl. "I seriously think it's only a matter a'time 'fore he snaps and does somethin' stupid." He could tell how much the subject bothered her and he frowned.

"C'mon." He said patting her leg and standing up, holding a hand out to help her up. She didn't question where they were going, just sort of went with it at that point as Daryl lead her around for awhile. No words were really exchanged as they wandered around the farm, the silence wasn't awkward for once though. Daryl had honestly just been hoping to wear her out, and get her mind off of what she'd been talking about in the stable.

"Thank you." Daryl looked down at Missy, confusion written all over his face at her sudden expression of gratitude as she thanked him. She chuckled slightly as his expression, answering his question before he could even ask. "For lookin' after me...I know I'm a pain in the ass."

"You got that right." He mumbled, but gave a playful smirk so she knew he was kidding. Missy rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I'm serious." She said. "You didn't have to do this, anyone could've been assigned to take care of my stubborn ass, but you chose too. So, thank you." Daryl gave a nod as he glanced down at her.

"No problem." He replied as they turned back toward the house. Daryl leading her back to the room she'd been staying for the last few days.

She removed the makeshift sling from her left arm and stretched out on the bed, pulling up her shirt part way, exposing her stomach. Daryl pulling the old bandage from her side as he cleaned and applied a new bandaged to the stitches that were on her left side. Normally this was Carol's job, her way of helping out, but everyone else seemed to be busy doing other things today.

Missy grabbed his wrist as he started to leave the room, asking that he stay for awhile to keep her company. Daryl thought about it for a moment, he didn't see the harm, didn't really have anything better to do at the moment. And besides, when was he ever known to pass up getting to lay on an actual bed for once?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Missy woke up sometime later from her nap to the sounds of people shouting and yelling from somewhere outside, Daryl nowhere to be found. She sighed as she climbed out of the bed and made her way downstairs and out the front door.

She could see the rest of her group, and Hershel's, down by the barn. Shane waving his gun around and shouting, pointing at the barn, then Hershel and Rick. Missy pushed her pain aside as she hurried down there to see what was going on. Her eyes widening in horror and Shane busted the locks on the barn door, pushing them open and allowing the walkers out.

Everyone raising their guns as they started to run out of the barn and towards the group, set on making then lunch, the group opening fire as they dropped every single walker that came out of that barn. Missy stood to the back of the group with Lori and Carl, not knowing how to feel as she watched Hershel's family breakdown.

Beth running toward her mother as she sobbed, Missy rushing forward as the walker raised it's ugly decaying head and grabbed the girl. Beth screaming as they pulled her away from the thing that use to be her mother, someone shooting it through the brain. Everything seemed to move in slow motion now.

The stunned and shell shocked group looking around at what had just transpired. Only a few noticing as another walker shuffled it's way out of the barn and into the sunlight. Missy's breath caught in her throat as she spied the small girl that stepped from the shadows and into the light, Carol's screams echoing what Missy felt like on the inside right now. She lunged forward as Sophia shuffled toward the them, her frail body stumbling over it's self and through the pile of dead walkers as it caught wind of what it thought would be it's next meal.

Daryl grabbed Missy as she lunged, dragging her to the ground as she struggled against him, letting out a sob as she watched Rick raise his gun to the girls head...not hesitating for a second as he fired a shot, hitting her right between the eyes and dropping her to the group. Carol rushing to her daughters side.

"Shh, hey, it's ok." Daryl tried his best to calm the hysterical Missy that he currently held restrained in his arms, but it was no use as Shane started to accuse Hershel of knowing she was there the whole time.

"I-I swear, I didn't know." He said in a daze as Maggie, Beth and Patrica helped him back to the house. "It was Otis' job to put the walkers in the barn...he, he must've found her-"

"That's a lie! YOU KNEW!" Shane shouted, Maggie turning to confront him but Missy beating her to the punch line...literally. Her fist collided with the side of Shane's face, stunning him for a moment before he looked down at her.

"Leave him alone!" She demanded, her fist clenched, ready to throw another punch if he said one more word to Hershel and his family. "If he didn't know, then he didn't know." Her voice had gotten dangerously calm, almost quiet, her whole body trembling slightly as she stared up at Shane.

Daryl watching as her body language changed, ready to defend her if Shane decided to hit her back. But he just stood there, almost as shocked as everyone else as he stared down at the young woman. Her normally bright hazel green eyes, dark with anger and hatred.

Shane backed down, that being all Missy needed as she took off in the opposite direction of the house. Running as far away from everyone as she possibly could. Stopping only when she collapsed, tired and out of breath, in the middle of an empty field of tall grass and flowers.

She tried her best her to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Pulling her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly as she sobbed quietly. The pain in her chest almost as unbearable as it had been the day she killed her sister, maybe even worse.

"I'm s-so -s-sorry." She choked out as she stared blankly up at the sky. "I'm so-sorry I f-failed you...I'm sorry I left!" She sobbed. "I never should've left." She whispered, crying into her knees. She had never felt like more of a failure in all her life...she couldn't save her baby sister, and she failed trying to save Sophia. The one good thing she thought she could do, she failed at...she failed.

She was a failure.

She had let everyone down, not just herself and Sophia...but Carol, and Carl and everyone else in the group who still held out hope that they would find the girl alive and unharmed...she had let down Daryl.

Everyone.

Her stomach churned violently at the range of emotions that flooded her body, rejecting what food her stomach held as she wrenched violently into the bushes. Gasping for air as she tried to calm herself, shaking as her sobbing dulled to nothing more than a pathetic whimper.

I'm sorry." She whispered again as she fell onto her back, staring up at the afternoon sky as clouds drifted by, unchanged through everything that's happened in this cruel world they live in. _"It must be nice._ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

She laid in the grass for a while, just letting her mind drift away from everything as she watched the clouds drift softly through the sky. The only sound that filled her ears being that of her steady heartbeat, pumping away softly as if too mock that she was still alive, even when she wished she wasn't.

Eventually she pushed herself up off the ground, dragging her feet heavily as she started back toward the farm. Pausing for a moment as she spied a wild Cherokee Rose bush sitting off by it's self. Daryl's words echoing through her head from awhile back. Saying that it was believed that they bloomed as a symbol of hope from the tears of the Cherokee mothers who lost their children to disease and starvation along the trail of tears, when the white men drove the Indians off their land.

_"I ain't fool enough to believe there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother." She remembered him stating as he handed one of the flowers to Carol, after placing it in a beer bottle, the closest thing he could find as a vase. "But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."_

A tear ran silently down Missy's cheek as she tried to bit back on her anger that suddenly overwhelmed her, failing as she took her frustrations out on the plant. Feeling slightly accomplished, but silly, when it lay demolished on the ground, even though her arms and hands bled from the fishhook like thorns that dug into her skin out of self defense as she uprooted the plant like it was going to somehow make a difference...or at least make her feel better.

Wandered back into camp sometime later, her arms and hands bloody and her eyes bloodshot from the amount of crying she had done earlier. She remained silent as she wandered past the concerned gazes of her group as she made her way to the stables to be alone, or so she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You alright?" Daryl asked, after having followed her to where she sat on the straw bale next to Gladiator's stall. Her face void of any emotion as she stared at the floor. He frowned when he noticed her arms were all cut up, leaving for a few moments before he came back with a bowl of water and a clean rag.

Sitting cross legged in front of her, he gently grabbed her hand and started to clean away the blood from the scratches and cuts that littered her hands and arms. He didn't question her any farther, taking in the state of shock she seemed to be in, he felt it best to leave her alone. Just sitting there quietly as he tended to her wounds. Sitting there in silence once he had finished, staring up her genuinely concerned.

She was in shock, they all were, but he just didn't expect her to be the one to take it this hard. I mean Carol is one thing, Sophia was her daughter...but Missy? He didn't really understand why she was so tore up, be he had the basic idea. Her sister.

"C'mon." He mumbled, eventually growing tired of the silence and blank stares, scooping Missy up and carried her back to the house. Taking her upstairs to the room she was still staying in, placing her in bed, removing her boots and pulling the covers up over her. Turning to leave, stopping only when he felt her gentle grip grab his wrist, for the second time that day.

"Stay." Her voice was hoarse and quiet, but Daryl was still able to hear her request. "Please."

Normally he would've turned the other cheek, leaving without a word, not wanting to get involved with dealing in someone else's emotions. But the look of sheer pain and hurt that Missy's eyes held, he just couldn't say no. And without even thinking, he found himself stripping away his boots and shirt before he climbed in next to her. Feeling a little awkward as she nestled into his side, laying her head on his chest.

Eventually he relaxed a little though, settling his arms around her as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to drift off for what felt like the first time in weeks. Finding comfort in the girl that lay curled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: The Band Perry - If I Die Young


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8: If I Die Young - Part 2

Missy bolted upright, breathing heavily as a wave of panic washed over her. Images of Sophia emerging from the barn filling her mind. Taking a deep breath, she tried to collect her thoughts as she rubbed at her forehead slightly. It was still dark outside, meaning it was probably some ungodly hour of the morning, and upon glancing down to her right, so noticed Daryl sleeping rather soundly.

The memories from earlier in the night came flooding back into her mind and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath as she lay back down. Being careful not to wake Daryl. Thankful that he had decided to stay after she had cried herself out. She honestly hadn't expected him to stay. Curious man Daryl Dixon was...curious indeed.

The more Missy thought about it, about why he would stay, the more it just made her head hurt. At which point she decided it was probably best to just leave it and try to go back to sleep. Hoping that maybe everything would be better when she woke the next morning. But she doubted that would be the case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She awoke the next morning to the muffled sounds around her. The muffled voices downstairs, the birds the chirped outside, the muffled voices of her group as they mill around their camp, taking care of the morning chores.

She rolled over with a groan as her head gave a throb, sitting up as she looked around the room. Daryl was gone, but there was a clean change of clothes folded neatly at the foot of her bed with a note that simply read, "Be back soon." Letting out a sigh she set the note to the side and went to work getting changed, which was a slight challenge considering the injuries she had received when Gladiator threw her.

Even though she was feeling better today, and was slightly less sore, she still had a hard a hard time dressing herself with a bum shoulder and stitches in her leg and side. After falling several times while trying to get her jeans on, she finally managed to complete the task, slipping on a clean sports bra before throwing on one of her long sleeve plaid shirts. Not bothering to button it as she still had to change the bandage on her side. Not to mention it was starting to get hot anyways.

Making her way downstairs, she gave a brief greeting to Hershel and his family before carrying her things outside and over to camp so she could wash them later. Feeling it was time she moved back out to her own camp after the happenings of yesterday. Starting to feel like she was imposing.

Letting out a sigh, she placed her belongings in her tent before limping her way over to the barn to take care of Gladiator, only to find that someone had already taken care of feeding and even grooming him. Daryl was her first guess, but it could've been anyone.

Sitting down on the straw bale outside of Gladiator's stall, Missy gave a bored sigh as she looked around. Officially having nothing to do.

"You look bored." Glenn stated as he leaned against the entrance to the barn, leaning the guitar that Dale had found on the highway against the wall.

"Bit of an understatement." She replied quietly as she leaned her head against the wall behind her. "I don't like feelin' useless."

"I don't blame you." He approached, placing the guitar next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving a gentle squeeze before leaving again.

She eyed the guitar for a while before eventually picking it up and strumming a random chord, frowning at out of tune note that filled her ears. Fixing it quickly as she tuned the instrument, before strumming it again gently. Just playing simple melody.

It had been years since she'd played, not since her deployment over in Iraq. She and a couple friends from her unit had come across a guitar on a sweep, and having taken lessons as a teenager, Missy use to play in their free time. It was usually a big moral booster for the other soldiers. It also gave her something to occupy her mind, much like it was now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, both groups stood in front of the freshly covered graves. A wooden cross adorning each one. The people that surrounded them were quiet as Hershel read from his bible. It felt like they had been here only yesterday when the Greene's held their service for Otis. Missy let a sad sigh pass her lips.

Daryl glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. He frowned, the sad expression that consumed her features made him want to pull her into a hug and reassure her that things would be ok in the end...but he knew better than that. Besides, hugging people wasn't really his thing anyway.

Andrea and Lori stood protectively by Carol, their arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her seemingly endless crying as she stared at her daughters grave. Knowing good and well that she was gone for good, never to return. Killed, by the very thing they all feared and tried to save her from.

Missy drew in a deep breath as a small wave a dizziness washed over her. Daryl reaching out almost absentmindedly, grabbing her hand to steady her. Neither of them bothered to let go after she had managed to steady herself though. Just stood there in silence as they listened to Hershel. Lingering behind after everyone had left.

"You gonna be al'right?" Daryl questioned as he glanced down, catching the sadness in Missy's eyes as she stared back at him. She simple nodded her head gently, but no words left her lips as she turned her attention to the grave the was Sophia's. Letting her hand fall away from his as she settled herself on the ground in front of the cross. Daryl hesitating a moment, before turning to follow the rest of their group back to camp.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as Missy reached out and placed a hand on the small wooden cross. Closing her eyes as she let out a quiet, strangled sob. She felt so deeply that she had failed not only the little girl, but her mother, as well as the rest of the group. Like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't protect them...just like she couldn't protect her own family or sister.

"I'm so sorry Sophia." She whispered as she stared at the grave. "I ne--never should've left y-you." Her voice broke as she cried a little harder, placing her head in her hands as she let a sob escape her throat. "I fe--feel like I le--let everyone down...like I've f-failed." Pushing herself up from the ground, wiping at the tears that stained her face violently.

"I cou-couldn't save you. Just like I couldn't s-save my o-own family..." She turned away from the graves, closing her eyes. "I couldn't even save my unit." She whispered shakily. "I-I...always fail." Turning her back to her camp, she walked off in the opposite direction. Not quite sure where she was headed, but not really caring at the moment. She just wanted to be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours seemed to have passed since Daryl left Missy at Sophia's grave, thinking she would rejoin the group after she was done paying her respects, but she hadn't. He had found she was gone when he went to check on her. Searching around for a while, but not having any luck with finding her. Figuring she probably just wanted to be alone for a while.

In the time that she had been gone from the group, Beth had collapsed in some sort of shock induced state, and Hershel was no where to be found after the little funeral had been held and the groups had gone off to move and burn the rest of the walkers. Rick and Glenn heading off to the small town nearby to bring back Hershel, to help Beth.

Daryl wandered around for a while, helping load up some of the walkers so they could be burned, and packing up some of his camp stuff and moving it farther from everyone else. Not really wanting to be bothered by everyone else's pity on him for not finding Sophia.

After that he spent a little while looking around the area for Missy. Hoping that maybe someone had seen her recently, not wanting to have to go out in search of her with the light starting to fade as quickly as it was. But if that was the case, then he really wouldn't have much of a choice in the end. He couldn't just leave her out there.

Poking his head into the RV awkwardly, he glances at Carol, who had busied herself with cleaning again after the little funeral earlier in the day. He frowned slightly, feeling pity for the woman who had just lost her daughter...knowing he wasn't able to save the girl in the end. No matter how hard he had tried. He had failed Sophia, just like he'd failed Merle.

"Daryl?" The woman's soft, timid voice, broke him from his thoughts as he made eye contact with her again. "Everything ok?" She drawled softly, her face genuinely concerned.

"I was jus' wondering if you'd seen Missy?" He spoke finally, his voice quiet as he asked his question. Watching as the Carol tried to think of the last time she saw the younger woman.

"Not for a few hours." Carol replied as she went back to organizing the counter quietly. "Last I saw of her, she was heading off the direction she went the other day...out toward one of the pastures." Daryl nodded his thanks to her before leaving the RV and setting off in the direction Missy had last been seen heading. Coming up her small frame curled up in the grass after looking around for a while, before finding the clearing where she was.

He approached her cautiously, being careful not to startle her, but also making sure she knew of his presence at the same time. Though as he got closer, she didn't even move to look at him. His heart rate picking up a little as he quickly moved around to her front, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed she was just asleep.

"Poor kid." He mumbled quietly, brushing some of her hair away from her face. His heart really went out to her at the moment. She had been so sent on finding Sophia alive for some reason, and now, after everything that had happened...she just seemed so? Broken. And he knew all to well how that felt.

Scooping her up gently, he stood. Missy shifting in his arms as she snuggled closer into the warmth of Daryl's chest, her face coming to rest against his neck as he started back toward camp. His breath hitching in his throat for a moment out of shock as she mumbled in her sleep, lips brushing against his collar bone lightly. Shaking the feeling from his mind as he kept walking. He couldn't help noticing the expressions on her face though as she appeared to be dreaming heavily. Her face contorted into almost scared, helpless expression as she whimpered quietly.

Pausing for a moment near her tent, Daryl stared down at the helpless woman in his arms. Something in his gut telling him that he really shouldn't just leave her by herself. Letting out another sigh he continued on walking until he reached his own tent, which now sat farther away from the main camp. Unzipping his tent and ducking inside, placing Missy gently on his cot before pulling a blanket over her.

Grabbing his jacket and a makeshift pillow, he took the spot on the ground next to the cot. Closing his for a few moments as he took a deep breath, feel both physically as well mentally exhausted. He knew Carol or Lori would most likely venture over whenever dinner was ready. But for now, he felt like a short nap was much needed. Especially if he he was going to be on Missy watch for the rest of the night. Feeling that whatever she was dreaming, would eventually catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: The Band Perry - If I Die Young


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9: Say You'll Haunt Me

_Several weeks later_

Missy woke early, before the sun had even begun to rise on the farm. Being careful not to wake anyone in camp or draw attention to herself as she made her way over to the stables. Knowing that if Daryl caught her sneeking off, he'd have her ass for it.

It had been a couple weeks since the incident with the barn happened. Finding Sophia, the walkers, the funeral...the return of Missy's night terrors. Everything had happened so fast, that she didn't even know how to handle it. Everyday after burying Sophia had felt like a day spent back over in Iraq or at her families home, the day the Apocalypse happened. Her past was coming back to haunt her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Daryl hadn't let her out of his sight since everything happened. Moving her camp into his and most nights, staying awake to keep an eye on her. Find that if he stayed with her she didn't wake up screaming. Because lord knows that was the last thing their camp needed right now. Especially with walkers lurking closer and closer to the Greene's farm recently.

But sometimes Missy just found it easier to leave early in the mornings. Take Gladiator out for a morning ride, catching breakfast for not only her and Daryl but the rest of the camp as well, checking the area around the farm for walkers before doubling back to camp before anyone could notice she'd ever left. Anyone who did come looking typically finding her in the barn grooming her horse.

Dale had spotted her sneaking away a couple times, but never bothered to say anything. He knew the young woman wanted her space and he respected that thankfully. Besides, it was really no one else business to begin with, right?

Letting out a sigh, Missy climbed back into the saddle after shutting the gate into the farm behind her before her and Gladiator made their way toward their usual hunting ground. Humming to herself quietly as they walked along quietly, her horse content with the morning ride as always. Sometimes she felt she neglected him to much, part of why she had taken to including him in her morning runs.

He helped take her mind off of things most of the times, others, she could be found staring off into space at nothing. Dead to the world around her as memories from the past consumed her from the inside. Daryl seeming to be the only one who could bring her out of it in the end if it was needed.

But lately, he'd been more occupied with helping keep tabs on the farms newest "guest". A young man that had been brought back to camp by Rick and Glenn the day they went looking for Hershel in town. Members of this mans group having attacked them, leaving the kid when he fell and injured his leg. Rick feeling that it would be a good idea to bring him back; the rest of the group felt differently about it though. There was something off about him, and despite Dale's plea to not execute him, everyone else thought it would be in the best interest of the group. Most fearing that if they let him free, to stay and become one of their own, that he would flee back to his own people and bring them back to the farm, and that was something nobody wanted.

He was a liability to the groups survival, a threat even, and with Fall upon them and Winter approaching fast...the last thing they needed was for something to go wrong, putting the group in danger of being forced from their residence at the farm. With Lori's pregnancy and Missy's sanity hanging in the balance, the last thing they needed was to be put back on the move once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wandering back into camp sometime later, Missy tossed her mornings catch of squirrel and a couple of chucker in front of Carol and Lori, already having skinned and cleaned the animals before handing them over. The women giving her a soft smile, which she returned before taking her stuff back to her own camp, finding Daryl gone when she got there. Figuring her was probably out on his own hunt.

She did however spot Carl wandering away from their camp, probably having been snooping around before she came back. Seemed like he was always looking for some sort of trouble to get into lately.

"Kids." Missy mumbled with a shake of her head, placing her bow and quiver of arrows next to her tent before wandering back down to the main camp. Figuring maybe a little social interaction would do her some good, especially with Daryl constantly breathing down her neck to stop shutting everyone out. Not that he was one to talk, considering he's the one that moved camp to get away from everyone.

"Nice of you to finally pitch in." Andrea mumbled as Missy took a seat across from Lori and Carol, fixing to help with breakfast and chores.

"Don't start Andrea." Dale warned quietly, not that Andrea listened.

"No, Dale, I'm tired of her not pitching in around the group. I mean Daryl? He's one thing, but her?" She shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't have expected as much of you as I did...as all of us did I mean-"

"Stop." Missy cut her off, growing tired of the older woman's attitude as of recently. She had to agree with Dale, Shane was definitely a bad influence of her. "I don't need attitude Andrea. Just 'cause you've taken up watch to help guard camp, don't give you the right to judge me. So why don't you pull your head outta your ass, and stop trying to act like you can boss everyone else around, ok? I'm sure Shane wouldn't appreciate you trying to steal his role." She drawled sarcastically before returning to what she had been doing before.

Missy had meant that last comment in a sarcastic manner, but clearly, Shane had rubbed off on Andrea more than she had realized. Because next thing she knew, Missy was flat on her back with Andrea on top of her attempting to throw punches. Screaming something about how she should have more respect for him, because of everything he'd ever done for the group. Missy wasn't stupid enough to buy into any of that bullshit though, she knew what kind of person Shane was.

Eventually Missy managed to gain the upper hand, and throwing in a few punches herself, she rolled and managed to pin Andrea beneath her. Threatening that if she ever pulled a stunt like that again she would definitely live to regret it; letting her up everyone watched as Andrea stormed away, everyone returning to what they had been doing before the fight broke out, as if nothing had happened. Carol chuckling under her breath as Missy sat back down, only shaking her head and replying with, "Nothing." when Missy had questioned what was so funny.

Everyone choosing not to say anything about it, as they all felt Andrea needed to be put in her place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jesus woman..." Daryl muttered as he sat back down in front of Missy, pressing the wet piece of fabric against her bruised cheek. "Do you even have the ability ta play nice with others?"

"Yes." She replied. "I just don't take to kindly to being attacked over a sarcastic comment."

"Well," He sighed. "I ain't saying I approve...but, it needed to happen." A small smirk graced his lips for a few moments, before he went back to concentrating on taking care of the few cuts and bruises on Missy's face. Pausing in his actions when she would wince.

"How you holdin' up anyway?" Daryl asked, pausing for a moment to make eye contact. Tilting his head to the side slightly out of curiosity. Missy shrugged. "Don't give me that. And don't even think for a second I don't know about you wanderin' off every morning neither."

"Jeez, you sound like my ma." Missy mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Daryl's concern. Not that she wasn't slightly touched by the gesture. She knew he was worried about her current state, especially with Hershel's youngest trying to kill herself not long ago...no thanks to Andrea.

"Yeah...well...someones gotta." He muttered quietly, moving to hang the rag up so it could dry, now that he was finished. "I mean, no offence or anything, but yer kind of'a wreck." A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, those piercing blue eyes sparkling with amusement for several moments. Missy smiled.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She replied quietly, silence falling between them as she rested her boot clad feet atop the log directly in front of her. Watching Daryl quietly as he sharpened the tips on his arrows one by one. Glancing up at her every once in a while.

"What was it like?" He suddenly asked, pausing his actions to look up at her with a serious, but soft, expression. "Iraq, I mean...you've never really talked much 'bout before."

"Like hell...I guess would be a good way to describe it." She replied, picking at a tear in her jeans. "I was an Field MP, Military Police, served three tours. I'd just transferred units a couple weeks prior to being discharged. We were heading back to base, when we got hit by a road side bombing attack. A lot of us were wounded, and that's when the enemy attacked...I fell unconscious shortly after they rushed us..." Missy frowned. "I woke up in the hospital. I ended up being the only survivor."

"They discharged you for that?" Daryl asked, confused.

"No..." Missy replied. "They discharged me because I went crazy. I spent two months in the hospital, I was only supposed to be there a couple weeks. My injuries hadn't been anything overly serious...but then the nightmares started, I couldn't handle it." She shrugged. "And when they caught me trying to off myself, they sent me home. Figured it'd be better if I got some help, instead of just throwing me back out there to die. Seeing as that's what I wanted anyways..."

Things fell silent between the two after that, Daryl not wanting to push the subject any farther, seeing as Missy didn't want to talk about it anymore. Shifting uncomfortably a few times, Daryl finally got to his feet, emptying the bucket of water and draping the cloth over the fire to dry better; placing his hand on Missy's shoulder as he walked by, lingering for a moment before letting it fall away as he wandered off.

A small sigh escaping Missy's lips at loss of contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: Stone Sour - Say You'll Haunt Me


	10. Chapter 10

# Chapter 10: The Funeral

_*Flash forward a few weeks*_

Things had been good the past two weeks, aside from Missy's nightmares; things had been quiet, to quiet almost. There was the injured kid the guys had brought back a while ago - Missy still wasn't overly found of him...seemed a little to twitchy for her liking - but he hadn't made much of a fuss until recently. Goin' on about how his group had supplies and guns, plenty to go around, and that they could join forces at the farm. Not many liked that idea though, especially Shane. He would much rather just off the kid himself and be done with it...the farm was a good place, especially with Winter fast approaching, nobody wanted to take the chance of losing that because they decided to trust some stupid kid no one knew nothin' about.

It had been an on going discussions for the past several days, what should be done with him. At least half the group was all for executing him, even if they weren't positive it was the right choice; While few sided with Dale, thinking maybe the kid did deserve a chance. Missy wasn't necessarily all for killing him, but she wasn't about to go for letting him loose either. A voice in the back of her head seeming to constantly nag that something wasn't right as of recently.

But she pushed it aside; instead busying herself with helping collect things around the farm that needed to be stored for the coming Winter. Helping Hershel and several other harvest crops and gather things from the garden. She also helped Daryl hunt when he'd allow her to tag along, which hadn't been often recently. Missy usually wouldn't mind, but she couldn't ignore heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she'd wake to find him gone...having left without her. It was mornings like that where she found herself in the barn, grooming Gladiator; mornings like today.

Daryl had left without so much as a word, leaving Missy more than slightly frustrated. She felt ignored, she didn't know why, but she did. Something had changed over this past week, a subtle shift that had seemed to affect the entire group in certain ways. She knew things were stressful, especially with the decision of what to do with the kid that was currently locked in the shed. There was also Lori's pregnancy and the tension it caused between Rick and Shane; which inevitably weighed heavily on the rest of the group as well. But Daryl, he had become increasingly distant recently. Something Missy couldn't quite wrap her head around...maybe she was just getting to attached, but it was still something that bothered her deeply.

It's like something between them had changed; going from staying up when she refused to sleep or being there when she'd wake screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare, to almost avoiding her completely. He became distant, or more so than usual...and the one time she had questioned him about it, he had lost his temper and stormed off. He wasn't there in the middle of the night anymore when she'd wake up screaming...he'd just distanced himself.

"Don't think I'll ever begin to understand that man..." She mumbled quietly as she continued to brush Gladiator. The horse snorting with a shake of his head, almost in disapproval. He could sense that something was bothering her and he didn't like it; turning to nuzzle his nose against her hand has she brushed his neck, not thinking anything of it when she saw Carl dart past the door out of the corner of her eye...to lost in her own thoughts to care.

\-----------------------------------

The rest of the day passed as normally as any other. Missy helped around camp after finishing up in the barn with taking care of Gladiator; steering clear of Shane who was on a warpath ,and Andrea who had been put on guard duty outside the small barn the hostage was being held in. Something was off though, Missy could feel it.

Dale had been wandering around all day trying to persuade members of the group to go against Rick's actions to execute Randall. Though most stuck to leaving the decision up to Rick...he was the leader after all; and with as broken as the group was, there would never be a definitive "yes" or "no" agreement that was gonna save the kids life. Of course Missy felt bad at the thought of executing a seemingly innocent kid, but that was the thing...she didn't feel he was as innocent as he tried to come off as. No amount of pleading on his part, or even Dale's would change her mind on the subject. He was a liability, a risk that wasn't worth taking.

"Sorry, Dale." She apologized to the man when he'd tried so desperately to persuade her feelings on the subject; his time frame to try and change peoples minds drawing to a close. "I just- I got a bad feelin'...and after the information I heard Daryl pull out of him..." She let her words trail off, thinking back to what she had overheard earlier in the day. She thought he had been out hunting, but apparently he'd gone to have a little chat with Randall. "His chances ain't lookin' good."

And with Missy being the last person he needed to talk with, everyone was called up to the house...given the chance to hear Dale appeal his case on why Randall shouldn't be sentenced to death. Which inevitably, ended with the same decision that had already been decided on hours earlier.

Missy took a step back as Dale stormed past herself and Daryl, leaving the house in an attempt to find someplace quiet to cool off while the arrangements for Randall were made...but that's where things started to go wrong. After several more hours of deciding how it was going to be done, a small group that consisted of Rick, Shane and Daryl, escorted Randall to the barn where he was to be shot; that managed to be changed when Carl apparently snuck out of camp to watch the execution take place. Changing things when it was announced to the group that Randall would be kept in custody for now; Andrea running off to find Dale, and Missy agreeing to help as they set out in the last direction they had seen him walking out in the pastures.

Several minutes later is when they heard Dale's screams. Missy exchanging a quick glance with Andrea before they both took off, the rest of the group following upon hearing Daryl's own yells, indicating where they needed to go. The sight that awaited them made Missy sick to her stomach, dropping to her knees not to far from where Dale lay...torn open by the walker that now lay dead not far from where everyone stood. Several screaming for Hershel, but it was that moment that everyone knew, there was no saving Hershel.

Clutching her head between her hands, Missy closed her eyes tightly; her breaths coming in ragged pants as she attempted to fight back the bile that was forcing it's way up her throat. She knew what was coming next and she couldn't bare to watch it...not again. Forcing herself to her feet, she managed to get as far away from the scene as possible before she heard the trigger of Rick's being pulled. Gripping onto the fence post and emptying the contents of her stomach in unison with the gun shot being fired; several sobs escaping past her lips afterward as she leaned against the fence post, face buried in her hands.

A gentle hand rested it's self on her shoulder, causing her to glance up, Daryl looking down at her with a sad expression. "C'mon." He said softly, helping her walk as she leaned into his side. Her legs feeling as if they'd suddenly forgotten how to work as she attempted to fight back her sobs. Daryl's grip tightening around her waist to keep her from falling as they walked back to camp. Missy having to practically force herself out of his grip as her stomach gave another lurch, what was left of her dinner making a break for it. Daryl helping her into her tent afterward, handing her a bottle of water as she sat down on her cot. Missy taking several sips between the sobs that broke past her lips. Her hand managing to grip onto Daryl's wrist as he turned to leave, not having have uttered another word.

But he stopped when he felt her hand, glancing down at the broken expression on Missy's face. "Stay." She managed to get out between sobs. "P-Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: Band of Horses - The Funeral


	11. Chapter 11

# Chapter 11: Cry

Daryl hadn't planned on staying. He had it in his mind that he was going to make sure Missy was okay, and then he would leave; just like he had been for the past few weeks...he never stayed anymore. He kept his distance, because he knew that if he didn't, that he would become far more attached than he was comfortable with. He was already become more attached to Missy than he'd intended, and with the constant threat of somehow losing her, he couldn't bring himself to be anything more than what they were. Just two people trying to survive in a world gone to shit. Even if it meant hurting her in the end, he had been determined to keep his distance from her. He'd been doing well too, until now. The look on Missy's face, it was something that Daryl couldn't just ignore. Because he knew if he did, she may just shut down completely this time.

Dale had been like a father to many of the members in their group. He was the voice of reason, the one that tried his damnedest to lift morale when times got hard and he knew the group needed it. He never asked for much in return, but most of all, Missy had adored him. She had even admitted once to Daryl that Dale was the closest thing to a father figure she had in her life now; after what had happened all those months ago with her own family. Daryl shuttered as he recalled what she had told him; having to kill her own parents, her sister.

Losing Merle without saying goodbye, or even having a chance to save him, had been hard enough as it was...he couldn't imagine having to kill his own brother. He knew how heavily those things weighed on Missy. Along with the nightmares the plagued her once peaceful sleeping patterns.

There were often nights where he could hear her screaming from his tent; and how badly he wanted to rush to her side, to hold her in his arms and tell her that things would be ok...but he never did. Instead, always rolling back over and forcing himself back into the hellish nightmares of his own past that often haunted him; unless he was with her. He'd hadn't ever given ii much thought the first few times he'd ever shared a bed with her; but the nights he had stayed, were the ones where sleeping was actually pleasant. Where he didn't dream of his childhood; his mothers death or when Merle abandon him, leaving him to withstand their fathers abuse on his own. He would simply fall into a dreamless void. And though he was reluctant to admit it too himself, Daryl actually kind of missed it.

Even if they both benefited from the comfort the other persons presence provided, he would never admit it...because even though he didn't want too, he still needed to maintain his distance. He'd be damned if he was about to get attached...not now, not ever. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. But it never seemed to matter much anymore what his mind said; because his heart was always tugging him in a different direction these days.

Letting out an audible sigh at the expression on Missy's face, Daryl turned around, taking a seat next to her on the cot. He remained quiet as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side where she rested her head against his shoulder. The sobs fell freely from her lips, one after the other as they became more and more broken. It made his heart physically ache to see Missy like this, but he remained silent. Daryl knew at this point that there was nothing he could say that would comfort her, or take away the pain she felt. So he stayed. Knowing that it was the wrong thing for himself, but the best thing for her.

Daryl slipped absentmindedly into his own thoughts eventually as they laid down. Missy's sobs having dulled to quiet whimpers as she slipped off into a restless sleep. Daryl's fingers tracing small circles against her shoulder out of habit, feeling her relax against his chest. He too becoming a victim of a restless nights sleep. Any plans for leaving, having gone completely out the window.

Having ceased all thoughts on what it was about this girl, that made him want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: Jason Walker - Cry


	12. Chapter 12

# Chapter 12: Give Me A Reason

In the days after Dale's passing, Missy found herself secluded from the group; even avoiding Daryl when she could manage it. She didn't want too, but she couldn't help it. The thought of getting attached to him anymore scared her. _'There's just to much death in the world nowadays._ That was her last coherent thought the night of Dale's death, when she'd cried herself to sleep next to Daryl. She knew if anything ever happened to him, she'd never get through it if she continued to fall for him like she had been...even if it broke her just as much too not be around him. It was what seemed right.

There was something in the air the past few days, something that made Missy uneasy. Herds of Walkers had been spotted approaching closer to the farm during a few of the recent sweeps. The groups working together to take down what they could, fixing the fallen fences where they could and helping to prepare for the coming Winter.

The situation with Shaun and the hostage was growing more tense by the day. They should've done away with him when they had the chance. Despite everything Dale had argued for, he was a liability...people were going to die, Missy could feel it, and it was only a matter of time now. That's why she had to leave before anyone else she cared about got hurt, especially Daryl. After all, that had been what he was going to do, but he stayed...he stayed because of her, it hadn't been hard to figure out. It had been a touching gesture to say the least, and she appreciated it greatly; too know that someone had stayed because of her. Especially someone like Daryl. But the feelings it gave her, were terrifying. She wanted to be more than just a friend to him, but anymore, she knew she'd never make it if she lost him. And that's why she had to go...before it was too late.

Throwing the last of her things into her saddlebag, she turned to grab the rest of Gladiator's things; which wasn't much. A couple of brushes and some other grooming tools, a little bit of food and his halter. They didn't have much, and she wasn't about to take more than she needed from the group. She could fend for herself, she'd done it before. It wouldn't be fair too take away from the people that had given her so much over the past few months; especially when they needed it more than she did right now.

"Where are you going?" Missy turned at the confused voice from behind her, turning to see the worried expression on Carl's face as he stood just inside the barn door. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm just going out for a ride...that's all." Missy tried to give the boy her best reassuring smile, which wasn't much. She'd always been a terrible liar when it came to kids. "Gladiator could use a good run. He's been cooped up for to long." The horse snorted in disapproval at the lie. He'd been out in the pasture with the other horses for several days before Hershel had brought them in. Afraid the walkers might get them if they weren't careful.

"So...you are leaving." Carl's expression fell as he plopped down on a bale of straw next to one of the stalls. "It's because on me isn't it?" He sniffled a little bit as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Having admitted to Lori that he'd taunted a walker in the woods the other day. The same walker that killed Dale.

"Hey." Missy left her spot by Gladiator to kneel in front of the young boy. "What happened wasn't your fault, Carl. You had no way of knowing that walker would get out loose. Accidents happen, and that's all it was...don't be so hard on yourself, k?"

Carl nodded, sniffling again as he gave a small smile. Missy smiling back at him in return before standing and going back to readying her horses tack. "But you are leaving? Aren't you?" Missy let out a sigh at the question.

"Yes."

"But why?" Carl whined in protest. "You can't leave!" Before she knew it, she found Carl clinging to her waist in a hug, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed quietly into her shirt. "You're family."

Missy felt her heart break at his words, hugging him back lightly as she attempted to sooth him; fighting back tears of her own as she knelt down again. "It's just time for me to move on." She replied with a small smile. "With everything that's happened...it's just, it's for the best." Carl frowned at her answer, and to be honest, she couldn't blame him. Missy didn't really have a good excuse or reason why. She was just scared...scared of losing more people that she cared about. Like Daryl, and even Carl.

"But I don't want you to go." He whined quietly, lip still quivering lightly as he wiped at his face. Trying to disguise that he'd been crying.

"I know bud...I don't want to either, but-"

"Then stay, please stay! Please Missy? ... Don't go." She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before his pleas for her to stay cut her off. Missy let out a sigh as she looked at the boy with sadness in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Okay." It was a lie, but it was the only way she knew he'd let her go. Sure he'd be hurt when she didn't come back...but it was for the best.

"Really?!" Carl exclaimed happily, eyes suddenly wide with excitement. Missy nodded with a small smile.

"Really, really." She chuckled as she pulled away and stood up to finish saddling Gladiator. "I'll be back after a bit, I promise. I'd told Hershel I'd make a run in to the Pharmacy for some stuff anyway...guess I better really do that now." She chuckled lightly, hoping he'd buy it and he did. Nodding enthusiastically as he hugged her around the waist again before running out of the barn; pausing for a moment in the doorway as he turned back around to face her.

"See you at lunch?" Carl asked hopefully.

"Of course." Missy replied with a small smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Missy spent the rest of the morning preparing for her departure. Making sure to avoid Carl, and many of the others from the group. Concerned that they too would try to stop her from leaving; especially if she ran into Daryl, whom she had not seen all morning. Which meant he was probably out hunting or gathering things from the field for Hershel.

It was just before lunch when she lead Gladiator from the barn and set out to leave. Knowing everyone would be getting ready to eat, not even noticing her absence at first most likely. It would be for the best, and that's what she wanted after all. To just slip away without having to face the sorrow of her departure from the others.

Securing her saddlebags, she climbed up into the saddle; slinging her pack across her back before heading off toward the gate, making sure she shut it behind her as she urged Gladiator on down the road. Keeping that path for the first ten minutes or so before cutting off and heading into the woods. Not looking back once...that is until a voice from behind her made both her and her horse stop dead in their tracks.

"Goin' a little outta the way to get to town, ain't ya?" The voice belonged to Daryl. Missy's heart sank almost instantly, frozen in place as he moved around to stand in front of them. Something that resembled disappointment etched into his features.

"I uh...wanted to give Gladiator a little more exercise." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"That's a load'a bull if I ever heard one." He replied, crossing his arm over his chest as he narrowed his gaze up at her, Gladiator nickering in agreement as he nudged Daryl. Missy frowned. "Kids got a big mouth, 'case you was wondering."

"I figured." Missy replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd move outta my way." She stated coldly, her chest tightening as she watched his expression drop for half a second before becoming guarded again.

"No."

"Please." It wasn't a question. She nudged Gladiator forward, hoping Daryl would take the hint and just let her be, but that wasn't the case as her horse stopped. Missy nudged him forward again, or rather she attempted too; Gladiator flattening his ears back as he pawed the ground angrily with his hoof. "Don't you dar-"

With a simple, and unexpected hop, Gladiator sent Missy flying off his back and into a pile of dirt just mere feet from Daryl. Snorting happily before wandering a few feet out of Missy's reach as she climbed to her feet.

"Why you doin' this?" Daryl asked, moving to help her but stopping at the last second. She knew he wanted answers, and she didn't have one he wanted to hear. She stayed silent; flinching as he threw his bag down out of frustration. "You ain't even gonna say anything? Just gonna leave without sayin' goodbye, that it?! 'Cause you're too chicken shit to stick around?"

"Stop." Missy whispered quietly, trying her best to fight back the tears that were welling up and threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Fine then, you wanna leave, go." He pointed. "I ain't gonna stop you. Not like I ever did anything like stick around...for you." He shrugged, watching as the tears started to roll down Missy's cheeks. He knew that she knew, and he was using it against her. "I didn't have to stay, but I did. I was gonna leave for the exact same reason you're tryin' too...but you know what, despite bein' scared outta my mind, that somethin' bad might happen? I stuck around. But ya'know what, you wanna leave, you go right on ahead."

"Daryl-"

"Save it." He snapped, turning his back as he started back toward the farm. Gladiator cutting him off, ears laid back in annoyance as Missy let out a muffled sob. Daryl sighing as he turned around, slowly, stumbling and barely catching his balance in time as Gladiator sent him crashing into Missy; who in turn, collapsed into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "But I c-can't stick around a-and watch you die."

"That's what all this is about?" He questioned, pulling Missy away from his chest so she was at arms length. His expression still unreadable.

"I'm sick of watching the people I care about die, Daryl." She sniffled, having managed to rein in her emotions just enough that she could talk. "It's just easier if I go."

"No it ain't." He replied, brows furrowed in frustration. "It ain't as easy as you think, if you care that much."

"It'll have to be." Missy shot back as she pulled away, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as she stepped around him to get back to her horse.

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn?!" He shouted. Missy ignored him, instead trying to grab Gladiator who kept stepping just out of her reach. "For the love of Christ-" She heard him mutter under his breath before feeling a strong hand wrap firmly around her wrist, pulling just hard enough that she was forced to spin around; her own lips colliding with Daryl's roughly.

She inhaled sharply at the sensation that spread through her entire body. Unlike anything she'd ever experienced before in her life. The kiss lasting only a matter of seconds before he pulled away; the feelings Missy felt written all over his expression as he stepped back. Picking up his bag before stepping around her in the direction he'd been heading before.

"You still wanna go...then leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: Three Days Grace - Give Me A Reason


	13. Chapter 13

# Chapter 13: Never Go Back

Missy stood there, still as stone as she watched Daryl disappear from her sight. Eyes still wide in shock as she touched her fingertips lightly to her lips' which still tingled from the contact minutes before with Daryl's.

Her mind raced a thousand miles a minutes and her head felt like it was spiraling out of control the longer she stood there. Torn between every reason she'd convinced herself to leave, and now every reason why she should stay. She was terrified, and she chose the one coherent thing her mind could manage to tell her to do right now. So she ran.

She barely even remembered climbing onto Gladiator's back and taking off. Just a blur of tears and confused thoughts as they raced through the woods at full speed, as far away from the farm as she could possibly get right now. Missy didn't care who she was hurting. After all, what Daryl had done back that there, it hurt her just as much; but in a different way. This was the very reason she had wanted to leave in the first place. She didn't want these feelings, and now that had all been destroyed with something as simple as a kiss from the man she'd come to feel so deeply for.

Missy kept telling herself that he'd had no right to do that too her...but the more she repeated it, over and over in her mind, she knew that it was far from true. This was wrong. Leaving was wrong, and Missy knew that better than anyone. She was just doing what she'd done for years, and that was trying to run from her problems like a coward, instead of facing them head on.

It wasn't too late to go back...but the question was, could she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sudden heavy feeling that formed in the pit of Missy's stomach pulled her from her thoughts. The sun was setting, casting shadows around her and Gladiator, meaning that she'd been lost in her own head for longer than she'd realized. They must have slowed down some time ago, because they weren't even halfway through the little abandon town that sat just mere miles from Hershel's farm.

Gladiator moved cautiously as they went; ears twitching back and forth as he processed the noises all around them, giving an uneasy nicker the closer they grew to the main road that lead to the highway. Missy could feel it too. Something just seemed...off? She pushed the thought aside though as she reached down and gave her horse a reassuring pat on the neck.

"We'll be fine boy...we've done this before." She whispered quietly. Not sure who she was trying to reassure more, herself or her horse. She found her next thought cut rather short though as they rounded a bend in the road, Gladiator stopping dead in his tracks before Missy could even give him the cue to do so.

Her eyes widened in horror as Missy found herself gazing upon a massive horde of walkers that were moving toward them. Gladiator took a few steps back, waiting for his owner to make a decision, preferably before he made it for them. Missy wasted no time though as she cued her horse to turn tail and run...no pun intended.

Her first intentions were to get as far away as she possibly could from both situations at hand. Save herself, it was as simple as that. But the farther they ran, the more her mind nagged, and the more her mind nagged, the guiltier she felt. The group would have no idea what was coming, if the walkers hadn't made it that far already. She had to warn them, no matter how badly she didn't want to go back, she had too. It would all be on her if she didn't go, and that was worse than anything else she could ever possibly imagine. Carl had been right when he said what he did...they were a family. No matter how dysfunctional.

Sliding to a stop in the middle of the clearing they'd been running through, Missy turned Gladiator in the direction of the farm, and turned him loose. Praying that it wasn't too late to warn the group.

Daryl's safety weighing heavily on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: Evanescence - Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter :) I've been posting this story over on Mibba, so I have about 7 chapters already written up. And as I'm sure you've noticed, Rick is present at this point, where he wasn't in the show. But that's just how I ended up writing it, and by the time I had noticed I was three chapters in and wasn't going to change it...but any who, hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what ya think. :)
> 
> **Title credit:** _Clutch- The Regulator_


End file.
